Batman's Daughter
by OfficialUnitedDancer4Eva
Summary: A mother is shot by her druggie ex boyfriend leaving her five month old daughter without a mother. The mother has a letter addressed to Bruce Wayne. What he finds out changes his life forever. Baby is adopted. Includes Dick Grayson! Daddybats fluff! Young Justice too!
1. Meeting Daddybats

An infant cries in her mother's arms. The mother sways her baby back and forth trying to calm it. That baby's name is Skylar Mackenzie Kendrick. That mother is 21 year old Alyssa Kendrick. Alyssa had been on her own for a while. Trying to raise a 5 month old on your own was a lot of work. She managed to find time to work in an old café in Gotham City. The manager let her bring Skylar to work with her as long as she was kept in the break room. Alyssa lived in a really bad part of Gotham City. Gunshots were heard everyday, people were mugged, and her ex boyfriend who is now a druggie has been demanding money from her. She had it pretty hard. And a five month old wasn't helping the situation. She was determined to raise her daughter no matter what. That was all about to change.

One night on her way home from work she had run into her druggie ex boyfriend. Luckily, she had not had Skylar with her, she was being babysat by Alyssa's good friend, Leslie Thompkins, who was the doctor that delivered Skylar. Alyssa had tried to ignore the man as she walked by but failed to do so.

"Hey babe, got my money?" Tony, the ex, had asked Alyssa pushing her into a wall. The smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Tony, I don't owe you any money nor will you be getting any money from me anytime soon," she said trying to hide her fear for the man.

"Aly, why don't you just pay up, we wouldn't want anything happening to your little baby, now would we?" He said trying to intimidate her.

"Leave Skylar out of this," she told him as she got out of his grasp and lightly jogged a great distance away from him.

"You will regret running Aly!" He yelled after her.

Alyssa finally got back to the apartment and was greeted by a smiling middle aged woman. She was sitting on the couch watching the news when Alyssa walked in.

"Hey, how was she?" Aly asked putting up her jacket.

"She was an angle as always," Leslie responded as she put her coat on.

"Great, thank you so much for watching Skylar while I was at work, Leslie," Alyssa said as she hugged the woman.

"Anytime Aly, I am always happy to watch her," Leslie said as she opened the floor and began her walk home.

Alyssa heard a cry come from the baby monitor. "That's my cue," Aly said happy to see her baby girl.

She entered her daughter's room and scooped her out of the crib. She held her in her arms and spoke quietly to her.

"Did you miss mommy? Huh baby girl? Are you hungry or just tired?" She asked the baby rhetorical questions.

Aly warmed up a bottle and fed the now dozing infant. She laid her back into the crib and left the room. She entered the living room and was startled to find Tony sitting on the couch.

"Aahh Alyssa, glad you could join me, now I don't believe I made this clear enough, but I want my money and I want it now," he said getting stern.

"And I told you, you weren't getting any money from me at all, now get out if my apartment before I call the police for breaking and entering," she told him getting stern herself.

"Oh so you want to bring the police into this?" He asked pulling a gun out of his pocket Alyssa gasped. If he pulled a gun on her, what was he going to do to Skylar? She was not only scared for herself, but for her daughter.

Tony pointed the gun at Alyssa. "Aly, I want my money," he told her more angrier.

"Tony, don't do anything you will regret," Alyssa said as she was backing away from Skylar's room.

"The only thing I will regret is letting you live Alyssa, say goodbye to your precious daughter," Tony said before shooting straight at Alyssa's heart. He had hit his target. He made his way to Skylar's room and look down at the now screaming baby. He pointed the gun into the crib. He began to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard police sirens. He pulled the gun out of the crib and glanced at the baby again. "You got lucky, Kendrick," he said before quickly leaving the apartment.

Police arrived less than a minute later. Commissioner Gordon entered the apartment and saw Alyssa's body on the ground. He walked past her and yelled,"I need backup!"

He looked around the apartment when he came across an open door. He entered the room and walked up to the crib. A set of dark brown eyes stared up at him. He felt dread come over him. He knew that woman on the ground was dead, but he didn't want to believe that this baby was left without a mother. He picked Skylar up and wrapped her in a blanket. He carried her out of the room. He walked next to officer Santiago. She looked down at the bundle in Gordon's arms. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Jim," she said to him.

"She is left without her mother," he told her.

"What is that commissioner," they officers heard a familiar dark voice. Gordon turned around and looked at Batman.

"A baby, she is supposedly the child of our victim. The victim was identified as Alyssa Michelle Kendrick and her daughter Skylar Mackenzie Kendrick," Gordon explained.

Batman had noted the names. The first one sounded utterly familiar. He took a look at the crime scene. He had picked up some evidence then left to analyze them at the bat cave. Gordon had driven to the hospital to let them take care of Skylar so that the media wouldn't surround the adoption agency. He had given her to one of the nurses and left giving only her name.

"So your name is Skylar, huh?" Nurse Amy said to the sleeping infant. She laid her down in a little thing they used to keep all the newborns in with the other babys.

Bat cave

"Sir, what are you analyzing this time?" Alfred Pennyworth asked his long time family friend.

"A homicide in one of the apartment buildings in east Gotham. A mother of a what looked like a five month old was shot and killed in her own home. Her name was Alyssa Michelle Kendrick, daughter's name was Skylar Mackenzie Kendrick," Batman explained to the older man.

"Did you say Alyssa Kendrick? Sir, I have not seen her almost two years," Alfred said in great shock.

"You know her Alfred?" Bruce now said removing his cowl.

"Sir, you are telling me you don't remember miss Kendrick, you two dated for quite a while," Alfred explained.

"Oh my gosh, I remember now, how could anyone have killed Aly? She was the sweetest woman and she was so nice," Bruce said wondrous.

just then Bruce got a call on his cell phone. It was Leslie Thompkins (the woman who was babysitting Skylar the previous hours). Bruce answered the phone.

"Hey Leslie, whats up?" Bruce asked the woman.

"Bruce, you heard about the homicide, correct?" She asked him in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, why?" Bruce asked.

"You know the little baby girl correct?" She asked him.

"Well, I was babysitting her while Alyssa was at work and then Alyssa came home and I walked home an-" She was cut off when Bruce asked her a question.

"Leslie, are you OK? Did you see anything suspicious when you left?" Bruce asked.

B

"I'm fine, and thats one thing and I need to tell you something very very very important. I walked home but when I walked out of her apartment I went down to the lobby of he building and I heard a man asking where Aly's apartment was. I ignored it and went on home. But then five minutes after I get home I turn on the news and i find that Aly was shot in her apartment and her daughter was orphaned that night. Bruce, this may surprise you, but that little girl is your-" she was cut off again when Bruce and Alfred heard the doorbell ring.

"Leslie, I will have to call you back, someone is at the door," Bruce said before he hung up.

Alfred rushed up the stairs to get the door while Bruce changed. Alfred opened the door to find Commissioner Gordon. "Good evening, commissioner, how may I be of service to you?" Alfred asked the obviously distressed man.

"May I please talk to ," Gordon asked. "Certainly, I will fetch him right away, please come inside, it is quite a cold night," Alfred said trying to be nonchalant.

"Thank you," Gordon said as he pulled out an envelope.

Bruce walked into the room with a smile on his face. He approached Gordon. "Jim, how can I help you tonight," he asked.

"Bruce, I am sure you have heard about the homicide, we searched the woman's apartment and found this unmailed letter that was adressed to you. I thought you would want to see it, we have not opened it," Gordon explained.

"Thank you Jim, me and Alyssa go way back, we have been friends for quite a while," he said before hesitating to open the letter.

Gordon proceeded to leave the manor. Bruce opened the envelope and found a couple papers in it. One was a letter. Bruce opened it and began to read it to himself. His eyes widened as he read it. He began to shuffle through the papers that came with the letter. He now knew what Leslie was going to tell him.

One week later

Bruce Wayne walked into Gotham hospital. He had an envelope in his hands ready for anything that was going to come his way. He approached the nurse at the front desk. She looked up and was surprised to see Bruce Wayne.

"Um, , what can I help you with?" The nurse asked him.

"I was looking to adopt a certain baby girl, Nurse Amy," Bruce told her.

"Adoption, well that certainly is a big responsibility," she told him.

"I know but it can get lonely at the manor," Bruce replied smiling.

"Now, which baby girl were you looking at adopt?" Amy asked.

"I believe her name is Skylar Mackenzie Kendrick," Bruce told her.

"You mean the one from the homicide a week ago? , if you don't mind me asking, but what could you possibly want with Skylar?" Amy asked him in sheer shock.

"Nurse, I have proof that Skylar is my biological daughter," he said handing her the papers. She looked over them.

"So she will be taking your last name Mr,Wayne? And I hope you are not using this baby for publicity," she asked.

"Of course not, I would never endanger a child's life, let alone my own," Bruce replied. The nurse smiled at that answer.

She looked over the papers one more time to make sure that Bruce was reading them right, not that she doubted him. She then lead him back to where Skylar was. Bruce could spot this child in any crowd. She looked mostly like him. She has his jet black hair and there face was built almost the same way. Bruce couldn't see her eyes for she was asleep. The nurse picked up Skylar who was awoken by the sudden movement. That topped it. She had Bruce's big dark chocolate brown eyes. Bruce was a bit overjoyed to see this resemblance. The nurse layed her in his arms. Skylar looked up at Bruce and smiled and giggled.

"Looks like she is a fan," Nurse Amy told him chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess she is," Bruce said smiling down at his daughter. Bruce had gotten all the papers signed and in order to take Skylar home with him. As he walked out with her in his arms he whispered to her," I need to tell you a secret, Skylar. I am the Batman." Skylar had been a fairly easy baby to take care of. She rarely cried and loved to play.


	2. Meeting the League

The Justice League consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Manhunter, GL John, and Hawkgirl. They successfully entered the batcave thanks to an outlet Superman knew of, but they were met with an unexpected sight. They didn't even notice the other presence in the cave if weren't for Manhunter mentioning the baby? That stood behind them. The newly found league had originally come to ask assistance of their other founding leader, but he didn't address their calls, so they came to him; although he wasn't there. They all stared in aw and deep confusion as to why the baby was in the scary batcave. From what they could tell the baby was a girl from the purple onzeise she wore, she had a tiny little jet black ponytail sticking to the left of her head, her face was chubby, and pink cheeks adorned her features. She looked like she had just started learning to walk from her wobbling stance, she held a multicolored stuffed elephant in her little hands, and she had one of the ears latched in her mouth getting drool over it.

Her big, Dark chocolate brown eyes peered at them with so much innocence that it was overwhelming. (reference) She stayed drooling on the ear and wobbled on her feet to stand up, but didn't break her stare. Over all she was the definition in a dictionary of cute!

"Great Hera! She is adorable!" Wonder Woman gushed. They started back n forth about how cute she was until a new voice broke the noise.

"There you are." They saw Alfred as Bruce called him come over; he bent down and picked up the baby girl. "Honestly it eludes me how you keep escaping your crib." He tapped her nose with his finger and she grinned at the affection.

"Uh Alfred?"

Alfred put his attention back on the other heroes in the cave, "Yes Master Kent." He addressed.

"Alfred who is this little baby girl?" he asked coming up to scratch under her chin, which made her giggle.

"Ah where are my manners, this is the young Miss Skylar Wayne or Macky as Master Wayne calls this little ball of sunshine. She is Master Bruce's baby daughter."

Looks of pure surprise crossed their faces, "Whoa hold on!" Flash exclaimed, "This little bundle of pure sunshine and cuteness came from the dark Batman?"

"Yes."

They were silent for a moment until WW asked, "Where's her mother then? Are Bruce and her getting married?" she asked, but she received looks that said 'are you crazy'.

Alfred smiled sadly down at the baby girl, "I'm afraid her mother was murdered when she was five months old. druggiee ex boyfriend took her life."

"Oh man, she'll have to grow up without her mother." Hawkgirl said solemnly.

"Yes, but the love in her eyes when she was born said it all. Excuse me, but I must put the baby back to bed." Alfred turned and went toward the elevator up to the manor. Sky looked at them and reached a little hand up to wave bye to them.

The leaguers smiled back and waved, "Is anyone else freaked out about this?" Flash asked, but no one could for the roar of the batmobile caught their attention. It stopped on the platform and the roof slide open; Batman jumped out and he looked unimpressed at the league in his batcave. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" he asked in his grave voice.

Flash cowered back a little behind Hawkgirl, "Well we came here because we needed your help, but we didn't get a response so we came here." Superman explained.

"What did you need?" the Bat asked walking to his computer.

"Well we have information on the cosmic waves and found out what planet they were coming from. I had objected to the 7 of us going to the planet they came from to see why these cosmic waves are happening." Superman explained.

"What makes you think we can just go to this planet? Have you even checked on its history or anything about it?" The Dark Knight asked still not turning around.

"Well that's why we came to you, but we can see you have another priority to attend to." Hawkgirl said with a little smirk on her face.

Batman turned around to them finally, "What do you mean priority?" he asked her.

"Yeah we're talking about the little baby that was down here by herself." Hawkgirl finished.

"Yeah Brucie, how come you didn't tell us you were a daddy?" Flash asked.

"I didn't know my life was anyone's concern." He stated crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Bruce it's not a bad thing. I'm completely shocked like everyone is; it's not everyday that you find out Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire/ the Batman is also a father." Superman said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Batman shrugged it off about to make a snide remark, until Diana cut in, "How old is she?" they agreed on her question eager to know the baby's age.

He looked off to the side then answered her, "She's a year and a day old." He answered.

"Aw man if we knew about her we could've had a big first birthday party!" Flash exclaimed.

"Welcome back Sir, I suppose all went well on your patrol? No injuries?" Alfred asked approaching them.

"Yes, and no Alfred. Where is Skylar?"

"Back in her crib, it puzzles me so how she keeps escaping though." Alfred said.

"Please all of you come to the upper level, I have prepared refreshments." Alfred offered.

"It would be rude to pass up." GL said following Alfred with Flash two steps behind.

7 minutes earlier "Now little one you have to sleep now."Alfred said as he placed the baby back in her crib; he laid her down with the elephant in her hands. Alfred put the blankets over her and placed a pacifier in her mouth to lull her to sleep; Sky's eyes closed and Alfred took that as a sign of her sleeping, so he left the nursery.

The door was closed partially and Skylar opened her eyes as his footsteps faded away. She grabbed the handles of the crib to pull herself up and stood on wobbly legs. Now it was time to escape again. The baby pulled herself up to stand on bar of the crib; thankfully there is a pile of stuffed animals sitting there. She hopped off and disappeared into the stuff animals; Sky crawled out of them with the pacifier still in her mouth. Next step was to leave the room. She tried to stand on her legs, but she was new to this walking thing and it was hard to learn being a baby. She tried 3 attempts to stand up and walk, but the third time around she whined in frustration and resided to crawling instead. Luckily Alfred left the door open enough for her to get through and she was a tiny baby anyway. Skylar crawled down to her next challenge the stairs; she looked down the never ending staircase. She switched the pacifier to the right side of her mouth in determination and crawled backwards down the stairs.

Present

Alfred served the refreshments to the Justice League though to Bruce's disapproval, but in actuality he just wanted them to leave his manor. Diana could stay though. "Oh man Alfred these cookies are amazing!" Barry said with a mouth full of cookies; Shayera gave a look of disgust.

"Thank you Master Barry."

"Bruce my friend you have not answered if you would come with us to explore the cosmic wave readings?" Manhunter asked getting back on topic.

"It would all depend." He answered leaning into his chair.

Superman looked down as he felt a push on his calve, he looked down to see Sky using his calve as a support to stand up, "Why hello there." He said smiling at her. Everyone else noticed the little visitor as Clark pointed her out, "Look who escaped again." GL said laughing lightly.

"Miss Skylar you're supposed to be in your crib." Skylar looked up at Alfred innocently, but ignored him. She saw Bruce and squealed some baby gibberish before pushing off Clark's leg to wobble to him; she fell down half way, but got up to wobble over to her daddy excitedly. Bruce caught her before she fell down again and placed her on his lap; Skylar snuggled into his body and closed her eyes sucking her pacifier contently."Hi Macky," Bruce said as the baby looked up at him. "Macky?" Flash asked. "It's short for Mackenzie, her middle name," Bruce replied.

"Awww no wonder she kept escaping she wanted her daddy." Flash said in a baby voice.

"She is so going to be a daddy's girl Brucie." He laughed, but was sent a bat glare.

"Can you bring her to the Watchtower?" Diana asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Princess." Bruce said holding his baby a bit protectively.

"Come on Bruce, you know you can trust us." Hawkgirl coaxed. Bruce said nothing and continued to look down at the content Sky. All conversation was lost as the leaguers were lost in Skylar world as they cooed and fussed over her, but the attention started to make her whine a little bit, so bat daddy growled at them to back off. Thankfully for Bruce they soon left and he was left with a finally asleep and drooling baby. Alfred followed Bruce upstairs to put Skylar to bed.

"I thought they would never leave." Bruce told Alfred relieved.

"Well Master Bruce you do have good friends and the Miss has made a big impression on them. Although it eludes me how she keeps leaving her crib." Bruce laid Skylar down in the crib and pulled the covers over her little body; he watched her for a few as her little chest rose up and down as she slept peacefully. He reached down to stroke her little face; he smiled, but it was a sad one as he thought about her mother who would never see her grow up.

"Alfred am I a good enough father?' he asked turning to his father figure.

"Of course Master Bruce you are. I am very proud of how you're raising Skylar." He answered honestly; Bruce looked back at the baby one last time before letting her rest for the night. Bruce turned toward Alfred,\.

"I hope Alyssa can see her wherever she is." He told Alfred and proceeded out of the nursery


	3. Meeting the Besties

**A/N- OK, so in this chapter, Skylar is 2, wally is 2, Kaldur is 6, and Roy is 5. Please Favorite, Follow me, Review, And PM me! Thanks for reading!**

2 years later (Skylar is a little over two years old)

"Barry, yeah it's Bruce, I need to meet with you at the cave and we need to talk about the mission," Bruce said when he called Barry Allen A.K.A. Flash.

"You mean the Cadmus mission?" Barry asked.

"No not the Cadmus mission, the one about Luthor," Bruce told the sometimes really dumb speedster.

"Oh, that mission, yeah I can meet you ati the cave around 3, but I have to bring my two year old nephew, Wally, with me, I told Iris I would watch him while she ran out and did some errands today," Barry told Bruce. Bruce sighed,"OK, but how are you going to keep him occupied? It's going to take a while."

"Why don't you bring Skylar with you Bruce? Wally and Skylar could keep eachother occupied while we go over the mission," Barry told him.

Barry was actually right, what was he going to do with Skylar? Alfred had travled to Europe for two weeks to visit his niece and Dick was on a camping trip with a bunch of his friends that weekend. He thought for a second. That was it! he could call Barbara Gordon and ask if she would be able to babysit Skylar, she had done it before and she loved to see the little ball of sunshine.

"Absolutely not," Bruce told Barry.

"OK, fine," Barry told him.

"OK, so I will meet you at the cave at three, bye," Bruce said as he hung up the phone and began to find Barbara's number in his contacts. He found it and hit call.

"This is Barbara," Bruce heard the eighteen year old say.

"Hey Barbara, I was wondering if you would be free to babysit Skylar for me for a couple of hours? I have to meet a friend later and Alfred is in Europe and Dick is on a camping trip, so I have no one else to watch her," Bruce asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bruce, I cant today, I am going out of town today to go and also meet a friend of mine that I haven't seen for a while, sorry I cant. I really wish i could though, I havent seen Skylar in a while too," Barbara told him.

"Oh, that's OK, I will just take her with me, no big deal. You can come over anytime and see Skylar to if you want," Bruce told her.

"Alright, I will talk to you later Bruce, bye," Barbara said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye," he said before heavily called Barry back.

"I can't find a baysitter so I have to bring Sky with me," Bruce told him.

"OK, cool, I will see you at the cave in a couple of hours," Barry said before hanging up the phone.

He went and got Skylar up from her nap and got her ready to leave.

3 PM

Bruce, in civies, had teleported through the Zeta Tube with Skylar in his arms. She giggled as he walked out. He smiled as he looked at her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and said , "Da-ddy." She was starting to talk and daddy and bubby were her two favorite words at the moment. She made the funniest and cutest faces at times when she would yell out random gibberish. There was this one time Bruce gave her a lemon and she put it in her mouth, Bruce almost died laughing at the face she made. It made anyone who saw it laugh or smile. Bruce walked into the living room to see Barry sitting on the floor with a small red head boy. Barry looked around and saw Bruce with Skylar. His eyes widened and he smiled widely when he looked at Skylar.

"Oh my gosh, look who it is! It's little Skylarboo! How's my favorite niece doing, huh?" Barry asked as Skylar lunged herself towards Barry so he could hold her.

"Niece?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I consider your daughter my niece," Barry told him.

"OK, whatever, let me get Skylar situated and we will go over the outcome of the mission," Bruce said as he grabbed Skylar from Barry and he sat her on the ground accross from Wally.

Wally's eyes lit up when he saw Skylar. He smiled and she did the same. Wally shared his toys with her and they began to play. Five minutes later Green Arrow in civies, so he was Oliver Queen walked in with his adopted son, Roy Harper. He saw Bruce and Barry there and then heard giggling. That meant other children were there. He smiled. Oliver lead a five year old Roy into the living room where he saw Wally and Skylar playing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry, Roy, looks like there are only littler kids here today," Oliver said looking down at Roy.

"That's OK, I can play with..." he trailed off for her did not know the names of the two children sitting on the ground.

"Haha, Skylar and Wally," Oliver said as Roy let go of his hand and joined the two on the ground. Oliver smiled and went and joined Bruce and Barry. Ten minutes after that, Aquaman, also in civies, with his protoge, Kalduram zeta'd into the cave. Kaldur already knew where to go, he had been in the cave before, and found Skylar, Wally, and Roy. He happily joined them in playing and giggling. Arthur walked into the living room and found them and left them alone in their. Why disturb them if they are getting along?

Two hours later

Bruce, Barry, Oliver and Arthur finished going over the mission and walked out of the conference room they were in and into the living room. There they found every single one of the kids asleep. This was an adorable sight to see. Suddenly, Superman and Wonder Woman walked in to also see the kids asleep.

"Aaww, they are so adorable! Bruce is that Skylar? She has gotten so big!" wonder Woman said as she approached the sleeping girl.

"Do you care if I wake her Bruce?" Diana asked him.

"No, she already had her nap today," Bruce told his friend.

Diana picked up Skylar and at that single movement she awoke. Diana began to talk to the baby.

"Hi baby Skylar. You have gotten so big babygirl! I haven't seen you since you were itty bitty little baby." Skylar looked around and found what she was looking for, She saw Bruce and her eyes lit up like fireworks. She through her arms up and said," Da-ddy." That melted everyones hearts.

Bruce playfully snuck up to her and made Skylar giggle. She lunged towards him and he took her from Diana. "Skylar, you want a lemon?" he asked her. She put the confused look on her face. Everyone gave him the funny look.

"OK, you have to see this," he told them as he went into the kitchen to finda slice of lemon. They all gathered in the kitchen as Bruce sat Skylar on the counter and he began to chop a piece of lemon off of a lemon. He got a piece and gave it to Skylar. She took it and looked at it to make sure it was edible. She then put it in her mouth and she put the most hilarious look on her face. Her eyes widened and he lips puckered. up. She then squinted her eyes, nodded her head back and forth like she was nodding no, and flapped her arms up and down like she was trying to fly, that made everyone die laughing. Skylar was unsure of why they were laughing but she joined in for no reason. Soon enough it was time for the heroes and the kids to go home. Bruce held a sleeping Skylar in his arms and began to enter the zeta tube when he was stopped by Barry. "It seemed like Skylar and Wally got a long really well today, thye are going to be really good friends when they get older," he told him.

"Maybe," Bruce said as he entered the tube and went home.


	4. Nightmare

**A/N- OK, so i personally love the little daddybats that involve comforting after a nightmare. they are so cute! So i decided to a chapter based on Skylar's nightmares like Dick had when he was eight years old! Review and please tell me what you think! Once again thank you so much for reading! :)**

6 years later (skylar is 8 years old)

Bruce lay in bed. It was about 2 am. He had an important meeting the next day and needed the rest.

Skylar lay in bed unable to sleep since 9 pm. The scary shadows danced across her room taunting her. She was a big girl now, she could get through the night without running to her daddy's room to make the shadows go wasn't going to go and cry like a little baby. Plus her dad had a meeting in the morning. She grabbed her stuffed dog that she called midnight from her older "brother" , Dick, and held it close. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that when she opened them the shadows will have disapeared. She was dissapointed when she opened them and the shadows still were there. Better yet, right at that moment, rain began to fall from the sky. The rain beat down on the manor. Thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky. Skylar had had enough. She was scared out of her wits. But she was still not going to get up. Instead she pulled the covers up over her head. She eventually fell asleep. About half an hour later both Bruce and Dick were in Skylar's room trying to wake her. She was shaking and wimpering.

"Bruce what's wrong with her?" Dick asked.

"I have no idea, nightmare I guess, I really hope not though. I hate seeing kids in distress like this. We need to waske her up before this gets any worse" Bruce replied still unsure about what was happening to his daughter.

"Some nightmare," Dick commented.

"This reminds me so much of when you used to have nightmares when you were her age, I feel horrible that she has to go through this nightmare phase," Bruce said remembering the days of when Dick had nightmares after his parents died.

"You don't think she is having nightmares about her mother do you?" Dick asked curiously.

"Impossible, she was parted from Alyssa when she was five months old, she has no idea what happened to her mother," Bruce said feeling guilty thaat he had never tried to explain what happened to Alyssa to Skylar before. Dick was about to speak when Skylar woke up wimpering and crying. Immediately she was engulfed in Bruce's arms as he tried to get her to calm down and figure out what was wrong. "Ssshhh Skylar it's ok, your ok, your safe, nothing is going to hurt you?" he cooed her as he stroked her long hair.

"Daddy, it was so scary," She said through breaths for air.

As soon as she was calmed down she began to explain what happened. "I was scared of the shadows, they were all around my room and they were gonna get me, I didnt want to get up and wake you up because i knew you had a meeting. Then it it started to storm so i grabbed Midnight and i hugged him and i pulled the covers over my head and I fell asleep. I started to have a nightmare. I could here gunshots and screaming. It scared me," Skylar explained.

"I was hoping I wouldnt have to tell you about this at such a young age, Skylar, and I'm sorry I have to explain this to you at your young age," Bruce said as he buried his head in his hands and sighed. He had been dreading the moment he would have to explain to her what happened to Alyssa when Skylar was just a infant.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Skylar asked.

"Dick, you wanna help me out here?" Bruce asked him. He knew that Dick would be able to help him explain this concept to an eight year old.

"Sure, why not," Dick said as Skylar climbed onto his lap and looked up at him.

Dick smiled down at the little girl. "Well Sky, have you ever wondered why your mommy hasn't been here?" Dick asked.

"Kinda, not really though, I have you, Daddy, and Alfred, you guys are my family," Skylar replied. Bruce smiled. Maybe she wasn't going to take this as hard as he thought she would. At least he hopped not. He couldn't bare to see his child go through what Dick went through at her age. He didnt think that he could handle a second round of the nightmare phase especially since Dick had grown out of that six years ago.

"Skylar, when you were a little baby, you used to live with your mom, and one night, a man who was really mean came and he...he...he shot your mommy and he killed her. After that i came and i took you in with us and you have been living with us since then," Bruce explained in the least harmful way he could think of.

"So my mommy got killed when i was just a little baby?" Skylar asked in a laid back sort of way.

"Yes, she was Skylar," Bruce said ready for her to burst into tears and come crawling into his arms.

He was surprised when she said,"I wish i would be able to see her now."

"I wish that too, Sky, I wish that too," Bruce replied.

"Daddy, I'm really tired," Skylar said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'll tuck you in baygirl," he said as he got up and looked at the clock in her room. It read 3 am. He had to be up and at work in four hours.

"No daddy, I dont want to sleep in here, the rain is scary and the shadows are gonna get me," Skylar said as tears threatened to fall from her big brown eyes.

"Sky, you know I have a meeting tomorrow and I need to rest," Bruce said wishing that he didnt have to say no.

"But daddy, it's scary," Skylar told him.

"OK, but only tonight ok?" Bruce said as he got up and started heading towards his bedroom. He was actually glad he said yes. Skylar's presence in any room brought great happiness and not such a somber and boring feeling. Dick on the other hand wasn't going to let this overpower Bruce.

"Skylar, how about this, what if I stay in here until you fall asleep," Dick chimed in.

"Dick, you dont have to do that," Bruce told him.

"No, Bruce I dont mind," Dick said giving him a reasurring smile.

"I think that's a good idea daddy, I promise that Dick can keep me safe from the scary shadows, and like you said, you need rest," Skylar told him smiling. The tears in her eyes went away.

"OK, goodnight Skylar, I love you," Bruce said before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy," Skylar said before climbing under ther covers and holding her stuffed animal close.

"Skylar, I'll be right back, I'm going to get a blanket OK?" Dick told her. She nodded.

"Thanks, Dick," Bruce said as he wwalked with im.

"Hey, no problem, plus were on break tomorrow so we wont have to be up early," Dick told him. After that all was silent and everyone was sound asleep.

**A/N- OK, so what did you guys think? Was it bad? I feel like i could have done better.****I dont know its really up to my readers aka you guys! Anyways i would like to give a shoutout to my adopted sister who adopted me awhile ago (not really) Mallobie!Thank you for giving me advice when people were hating on my other story! Speaking of which if you like Slade Wilson then read my fanfic Slade and Skylar and if you like Joker torturing Robin Is there anything you guys would like to see in Skylar's childhood? PM me or tell me in the reviews!**


	5. Finding the Cave

**A/N-OK so I wanted everyone to know that Dick is in this chapter and he is currently 16 years old. Also, I pulled some of this from my old fic that I based this one off of and that I deleted.**

2 months later

Skylar sat in front of her mirror playing with her long jet black hair. She wanted to put her hair up in a donut bun but at her age she still had a little trouble doing her hair for got up from her sitting position in front of her mirror and began to trek down the stairs to find her dad. she looked everywhere, couldn't find him at all. she sat down on the stairs on frustration. She then heard footsteps coming by the stairs. She peeked in between the rails and found that it was only Alfred. She wondered if he knew where her dad was. So she followed him to wherever he was going to see if he could lead her to her dad. She followed him into what used to be Bruce's father's study. She had only been in here once before. She saw Alfred pull the stick that swung back and forth. The clock pulled out and opened like a door and he went into it. Skylar was surprised and curious. Part of her wanted to investigate and the other half wanted to go find Dick and ask him if he could help her with he hair. She decided to go with option number one. She went and pulled the stick and yet again, the clock swung open like a door. She entered slowly. There in front of her was an elevator. She cautiously entered the elevator and pressed a blue glowing button with a down arrow on it. The doors to the elevator closed and the gears turned bringing her down to the secret place. Once she made it down the doors opened quickly. She slowly walked out and saw a large staircase ahead of her. She proceeded down it to find an abundance of computers and high-tech equipment. Her eyes widened when she saw the Batmobile come into view. She realized at that moment that she was in plain sight. She went and hid behind some crates and prayed that nobody saw her. She heard the top of the car open and heard a large thump signaling that the amazing Batman had jumped out. She freaked out when she heard footsteps coming towards her. There wasn't anything she could do now. She was caught. A face peered around the corner and looked at the eight year old .It was none other than Batman himself.

"Skylar?" he asked her. The young girl nodded.

"Sir, how was the nightly patrol?" came Alfred's voice as he approached Batman unaware that Skylar was down in the cave. He saw Skylar and gasped.

"Miss Wayne, what are you doing down here?" Allfred asked the confused girl.

"Alfred you know Batman?" Skylar asked confused.

"You do too Miss, Sir." Alfred looked towards Batman.

The Bat sighed and pulled down his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne himself. Skylar's face turned to shock as she looked at her father, who was none other then the Batman. "Daddy… your Batman?" She asked. Bruce nodded at her, Skylar's faced broke in to a wide grin, "Wow! This is amazing!" She replied.

Bruce smiled softly at her reaction; Skylar started talking quickly about how cool it was that he was Batman until Bruce shushed her. "Now Macky, you must promise to never tell anyone about this ok, or bad people would try to hurt me, and you, and Alfred, and Dick understand?" Bruce said in complete seriousness.

Skylar nodded, "I'll never tell a soul promise!" she held out her pinkie to him. Bruce looked down and grabbed her pinkie while smiling soft at her.

"Miss Skylar has not been down here since she was a year old, Sir," Alfred told Bruce.

"I know Alfred, it's weird. I never thought that she's be back in here," Bruce told him.

"Daddy, I have been in here before?" Skylar asked her father.

"Yes, you have . In fact, this is where you met the Justice League aka all your apparently adopted uncles and aunts, you were just a baby," he told her as he picked up the girl.

"So wait, if you are Batman Daddy, does that mean that Dickie is Robin?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, Skylar, it does," he told her.

"Miss Wayne, it still eludes me on how you manage to find you way down here even when you were just a toddler," Alfred asked.

"Well, I wanted daddy to help me put my hair in a pretty bun like I wear for dance but I couldn't find him. So I saw Alfred and I Followed him to see if he would lead me to you," Skylar said pointing at Bruce, he chuckled," and then I followed him down here and then that's how we got to this."

"Well then, lets go upstairs and tell Dick the great news that Skylar is now aware of." Bruce said as he walked upstairs with his daughters in his arms.

They got upstairs and found Dick looking for something.

"Hey, there you are, Sky, I have been looking everywhere for you," he told her smiling.

"Dickie, I know who you are," she told her brother.

"What do you mean you little rascall," he asked her.

"Your Robin and daddy is Batman," she explained.

"Oh so you do know huh?" he asked her.

"Yup, maybe daddy will let me be Robin when I get older, Dickie," Skylar told him.

"Maybe he will Sky," Dick said looking at Bruce.


	6. It's my Job Now

**A/N- So this is a chapter from my old story I decided to reuse because after the chapter I just posted (Finding the Cave) I decided to have her become Robin. This is a cute chapter and overall I felt like I shouldn't leave it out...So here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

One Year Later

"Sir are you really sure about letting Miss Skylar join you in this business, won't you reconsider." Alfred asked trying to get Bruce to reconsider on letting the nine year old be his partner in crime fighting.

Bruce was looking at the mask he held in his hand, "Alfred, I know where your coming from; and you know I would never want to put her danger, but she has the skill and the training as her father I trust her. I know you think I'm insane Alfred that's ok." Bruce chuckled slightly.

Alfred sighed, "Sir, you make my hair white." He told Bruce before going to do some dusting.

Later that evening

" Sky come down here please !" Bruce shouted from the staircase. Skylar heard him calling her and huffed as she paused her video game , Left for Dead 2 . ( LOL amazing game ). She came to the staircase looking at Bruce waiting at the bottom, "Well come down here." He said; she came down to stand in front of Bruce. He made a follow me motion. She followed him to the clock, in the elevator, finally in the Bat cave. Skylar followed him to a bench and stopped beside him; Bruce picked up the mask he had earlier and turned toward Skylar again to down to her level. Skylar looked at the mask in his hands .

"Is that my mask?" she asked him; Bruce smiled slightly at her and nodded. A smile fell on her face, "Really your gonna let me be your partner, this is amazing!" Skylar squealed with delight.

"Ok, ok settle down," Bruce serious just like that. "Now , Macky listen very carefully this business is not a game, every night going out in the streets of Gotham fighting crime is a life and death situation which is not and I mean not to be taken lightly, understand little girl?" Bruce's Batman voice coming out just a little.

"I understand Daddy," Skylar told him back in the same amount of seriousness even deepening her voice a little.

Bruce smirked, "Good, now give me your hands." He placed the mask in her hands then covered them with his hand that swallowed hers up once he covered them, "Now you will agree to the following: Skylar Mackenzie Wayne, you will carry out your duty as a crime fighter for the greater good and only for the good reasons, only do what is necessary to your mission no matter the risk; you will Always follow my rules and I run this team so you will Always listen to me, you will NOT reveal your secret identity to ANYONE unless told so by me; Also to joining this team you will keep an all A average in all your classes, plus your duties as Skylar Wayne, if not I will drop you immediately; so do you still want to join me?" Bruce finished waiting for her answer.

Skylar thought for a second at all his rules, she looked up at Bruce with fierceness in her eyes, "I agree Daddy ." Bruce stood back up inwardly proud of Skylar's courage, "Well let's suit up for patrol." Her eyes widened at he said that, "I get to go with you?"

"You won't if you stand there." Bruce went to a case and opened it pulling out a suit; he turned to her handing it off. "You mean this is my suit!" She said in full on amazement . "Yeah , it's made specially for you." Bruce told her.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" she told him hugging him . Bruce and skylar went in the locker room to change when they came out Alfred stood waiting for them. "Well Miss you sure look heroic." Alfred told her. Both Bruce and her didn't have their mask/cowl on; "So Miss what does the "R" stands for?' he asked. Skylar looked down not even realizing it was there.

"Oh I don't know actually, Dad what does the big "R" mean?" she turned to Bruce who was the computer. Bruce turned from the computer to look at them. "Well Dickie was Robin ,so why not pass on the legacy?" Skylar smiled, "Well that's your super identity it seems to fit." She looked down in thought before smiling softly, "I think it fits too."

"Now you remember all your training right, and where everything in your utility belt is?"

"Yes Daddy , I mean Batman." Bruce now Batman was checking Robin's belt making sure it was in order . "All right let's go." He said switching to Batman mode. They got into the bat mobile ready to depart, it roared to life as Batman turned it on about to drive off.

"Bye Alfred!" Robin shouted before they pulled off.

The bat mobile had gotten into Gotham City, "Where are we going first!" she asked excitedly, "Well first we're going to what Gordon wants." Batman answered as he saw the bat signal in the sky. He pulled the car into a dark alley out of sight and both jumped out; Bats shot his grappling hook grabbing Robin as it pulled them to the roof of the building besides the police building.

"Now I want you to stay in my cape until I tell you to come out alright." She nodded going in Bats cape to stand on his foot and wrapped her arms around his thigh; she felt him run and jump to next building without a sound even with her added weight, but she's so light and skinny so it worked. Gordon stood by the bat signal waiting for the bat himself, "Gordon." The commissioner jumped at the sudden voice, he spun around to see the Dark Knight himself.

"Batman please you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep doing that." Batman just stood with his emotionless face staring at Gordon, "What did you need?" he asked him.

"Well there's a drug trade off at pier 9 and I wanted you to control the situation, it's being ran by a low level drug lord I know you can handle it." Robin listened in boredom as Batman and the Commissioner talked, she got a sudden urge to sneeze, she tried to keep it in but it failed and she sneezed (Her sneeze is supposed to be adorable) Robin froze as the convo stopped.

"Was, was that you?" Gordon asked Batman who face stayed emotionless, unfortunately she sneezed again; "Ok what is that, who is that; Batman is there an enemy up here?" Gordon looked around cautiously.

Bats smirked just slightly, "No Jim there isn't an enemy up here, but she is an ally ."

"What do you mean?" Gordon so confused asked. Batman opened his cape a little; "Robin you can come out now." Gordon eyes widened so much you'd think they would pop, he saw a teen girl in a crime fighting suit with her hair tied in some sort of bun that looked like a donut , she had to be no more then 8 ! Robin looked down sheepish, "Sorry Batman I couldn't hold them in." she apologized. "Batman who is this?!"

"Jim, this is my partner and daughter Robin ," He told him. Gordon's inner mind (Batman has a daughter is that even possible plus what is she 8 ! This is child endangerment, then again, there was the boy who was bout her age when he first began) Batman why do you have a eight old girl with you, your daughter no less, she shouldn't be here!" Gordon raged on Batman.

"Hey, I'm not 8 I'm 9 plus I'm trained." Robin declared pouting cutely at him who Gordon had to emit the Batman has a real cute kid who could be the mother though?

"Trust me Jim she's had proper training and knows the danger, I would never bring her out without it." Batman stated.

"Well you haven't let me down yet so I trust you, but please be careful, you know what's funny though my son came home from school telling me about the most perfect girl he has ever seen, and how pretty she was; come to find out my son is completely over head in heels in love over Bruce Wayne's daughter, now you have a daughter I mean of all the luck right." Robin's eyes widened and Batman scowled a little bit (protective daddy)

"Come along Robin." Batman turned heading for the edge . "Bye Commish!" Robin smiled going after Batman before jumping she gave him a two finger salute and did a back flip off the edge, leaving Gordon watching in amazement.

Batman and Robin landed on the roof where the hand off was going to be. They crept toward the windows to see down inside, Batman saw about six thugs, four were armed and the other two weren't. Bats pulled her closer into his cape to explain the plan, "Robin here is what's going to happen; I want you to take the two thugs in the right corner and I'll handle the three in front of the door, got it." batman told her in his ever commanding tone . Robin nodded at him when truthfully in her mind that only taking on two thugs was making her look weak. "Now on three, 1, 2, 3," Batman jumped first so he could brake through the glass and attack first. "It's the Bat!" one of them yelled, the three armed ready their guns to shoot, but Batman with excellent skill snatched each gun, then he punched one in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The next one he flipped over his back and pulled the thug down kneeing him in the back of the head, and the last thug tried to run, but Bats took out a batarang (think I spelled it wrong) to throw it at his thigh knocking the off his feet, the thug let out a high pitched yell in pain, Batman came over to him and smacked his head on the floor also knocking him out.

*With Robin

When Batman landed and started taking out the guys the two were going to ditch this deal , "Hey it's Batman! We gotta get outta here!." One said to the other. A playful and creepy laugh halted their movements, "What hell was that?" "I don know." Suddenly a little body landed on one guys shoulder using the force of her body to push him into the other thug, they both fell looking up to see who did it. They looked up to see a little girl smirking down at them, "What the hell a little girl?" they both said at them same time.

"Yep, the name's Robin remember that, and fix your language before Batman does it for you," She stated proudly. Both thugs got up the grab her when she flipped out the way, then she jumped up and kicked one in the face launching off of him to kick the other in the neck finishing them off. Robin stood smirking proud of herself, when a horrifying loud laugh caught her and Batman's attention.

"Well it looks like my little trap worked huh Batsy." None other than the Joker came out of the shadows with Harley Quinn and a few of his goons along side them. ' Damn it, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this! ' Batman shouted in his head. "Awww Mistah J looks at the adorable little birdie he brought isn't she so cute!" Harley cooed; eyeing Robin.

"Well Harley she is a cutie , Bats I didn't know you could spawn off kids a bird no less a bird, what, didn't the mommy bird not want the egg?! Besides I thought Robin was a boy and was 17 years old, not some six year old little girl," Joker laughed crazily, Robin felt fear engulf her just hearing him laugh, and she started to shake a little when Batman immediately came in front of her.

"Joker what is going on?" Batman demanded while growling .

"Simple Bats I faked a drug hand off just to get your attention now you even brought me a new present, your birdie sidekick to carve up!" he explained laughing again. Robin gasped and felt Batman's grip on her tighten even more.

"Now boys get em." Joker told his guys, Batman pushed Robin back with force to keep her out of reach of joker goons. She fell back on her butt watching Batman fight the clown goons when she was picked up by Harley, Bats took out the guys when out of nowhere he was stabbed; he grunted looking at Joker's smiling face He pulled out the knife laughing as Batman fell to his knees from the big knife wound

"Batsy you really should be more careful and pay attention." Joker laughed moving out of the way to show Harley holding Robin who was struggling in her arms to get out of her grasp.

"Robin NO, let go her of her NOW." Batman hissed out with so much hatred in his tone.

"No can do Bats we're gonna let you watch as I carve and kill her." Joker always laughing .

"Aw puddin do we have to kill her she such a cutie we could raise her ourselves." Harley suggested as she nuzzled Robin's cheek.

"Tempting, but no can do Harley." Robin whimpered while Joker got closer to her and looking at Batman pleading that he would get up to save her. Bats was out of it from the blood lost of the stab.

"Please Batman help, Batman please!" Robin screamed when Joker sliced her shoulder open, Robin yelped, the pain was unbearable for a nine year old, Batman still wasn't responding to her; "Please Ba- Daddy save me!" She screamed. Joker stopped his "art" as he called it, "Did you hear her Daddy? Aren't you gonna save your baby Batman." Joker laughed so crazily when suddenly he was punched right in the nose making him fly back. Batman hit Harley too causing her to fall unconscious which got Robin free. The next thing she knew Batman was pounding Joker's face in, when he stopped.

"Well are you r-really gonna do it this time or just put me in a-another body c-cast?" Joker wheezed out still smiling, while his face looked deformed almost. Batman glared the most intense glare ever at him before punching him once more to knock him out. He sighed sitting back on the concrete floor, when he turned to Robin who was curled in on herself clutching her shoulder to try making it stop stinging, she wanted cry so badly. Batman pressed something on his glove before unsteadily getting up to walk over to Robin, bent down to pick her up very carefully, and carried her out of the warehouse where the Batmobile stopped in front of them. Batman got them both in then telling the car to drive home, he caught his before looking down at Robin curled in his lapped he looked at her shoulder and the guilt started coming through. At the bat cave Alfred stood waiting when the mobile he stopped he gasped at the sight of his two charges.

"Oh my, what happened?!" he asked taking Robin from him he looked at her shoulder as the wound continued to bleed down her back. He walked over to the medical bay area while Bruce now followed.

"It was Joker he made up a fake drug heist just for my attention." Bruce answered nothing but rage as he spoke. Alfred shook his head before getting to work on medical attention, he stitched Bruce first to make sure he didn't bleed anymore and also to comfort Skylar who had the mask off. Skylar whimpered and cried silently as Alfred stitched her shoulder, "I'm almost done Miss Skylar please try to bear with me." Alfred asked sympathetically.

Bruce held her hand as Alfred worked he felt all the rage he felt towards Joker and the guilt for what happened to his entire world. "There we go." Alfred announced as finished bandaging her shoulder "Thanks Alfred." Skylar told him sniffling. Bruce's heart ached looking at her in such pain.

"I can't do this, I can't let something like this happened again!" Bruce stood up suddenly ignoring his wound and the stares.

"What, Dad please don't make me stop being Robin it was only the first night! It's not your fault the Joker was behind everything! You didn't do this when Dick got hurt his first time," She pleaded with him, tears threatening to start again.

"Macky, you don't understand it kill me to see you hurt especially that he caused it and I can't risk it again." He told her.

"Dad one time doesn't mean you quit, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I won't, as I get older I'll be better! I will have been more experienced and had more training" Skylar declared sounding older then she was already. They had a stare off until Bruce gave up saying that he'd give one more chance.

Bruce lay in bed not able to sleep, but that night's events kept going through his head; until his door opened and he looked seeing Skylar's somewhat tall slender outline. "Daddy ?" she whispered, Bruce sat up using his elbows, "Come in Macky." He answered. She came up to the bed and Bruce turned on the light to see her. She looked scared. "What's the matter Sky?" he asked her.

"I can't sleep the Joker keeps popping up every time I close my eyes." She started whimpering.

"Come here," he told her gently, which she climbed up on him and laid her head on his chest, " Sky, everything is alright Joker is in Arkham and will NEVER hurt as long as I'm here." Bruce soothed her. She was wrapped in his arms and the covers being lulled to sleep as Bruce combed his fingers in her hair.

**A/N- So what did you guys think? should I have left it out? Should I have used a different concept? I don't know...leave your suggestions for chapters and I will rake the best ideas, make a chapter, and you will also be mentioned and honored for your help and support of my story! Love you guys all and I appreciate all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters...lol that's not even a word. Anyways, thank you guys all!**


	7. Becoming a Team Part 1

** A/N-Ok So this is a little YJ Chapter/ Chapters. I had this in a one shot but once I looked at it in a document I ended up just splitting it into multiple chapters.**

July 4th Gotham Park (3 years later, Skylar is 12)

Happy families were laughing, cooking, and enjoying their holiday. Unfortunately, it turned ugly when Mister Freeze turned up.

"Enjoy family time." He shot his freeze ray and froze a small family. "My family has other plans." He was about to shoot his freeze ray again when a birdarang hit him out of nowhere.

"Batman must you interrupt everything?" he asked truing around, no one was there. Then ominous laughter sounded around Mister Freeze.

He looked around when Robin landed on his helmet and used him as a back board. She threw two birdarangs to crack the helmet.

"Girl Wonder, Batman sent you to put me in prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm kinda in a hurry," she said impatiently.

"Kids, always in a hurry," Mister Freeze said as he readies his ray again.

"Not talking to you Ice Cone," she told him getting annoyed. A shadow appeared overhead, Mister Freeze looked up just in time for Batman to punch him out.

"Well, that was easy," Robin told her father. He smirked down at the 12 year old.

Hall of Justice

"Man! I told you we would be the last ones here," Kid Flash exclaimed to Flash. Robin snickered, and her best friend (KF) sent her a playful smirk.

"Are you ready?" Green Arrow asked the teens (accept for KF and Rob bcs they are only 12 years old, but whatever, close enough!)

"Born ready," Speedy replied. The sidekicks and mentors walked towards the hall, with the flashes of he cameras and people cheering for them.

"Wow, all four sidekicks together in one place-" KF began but was cut off.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today," speedy scolded Kid.

"Sorry, it's just so overwhelming," Kid finished his sentence.

"Your overhelmed," Robin said pointing at KF," Mister Freeze was underwhelmed, can anyone ever just be whelmed?"

"Oh maybe that's why," She answered her own question: the site of the gold Justice League statues was whelming. Martain Manhunter and Red Tornado were there to greet them all.

"Robin, Kid flash, Aqualad, and Speedy, we welcome you to the Hall of Justice, you all have full access to the Hall." The followed Manhunter in.

"Make yourselves at home," flash told them as they entered the library. Aqualad sat in a chair, Kid flash sat in a chair, and Robin took a place on his lap: which left a seat for Roy. The leaguers came together as zeta scanned them all, when Roy butted in," That's it? Your just gonna leave us here?" he asked getting mad.

"You've made it really far, not just anyone can get in here," Green Arrow answered.

"Just like them?1" Roy shouted pointing at the tourists.

"Now all of you are just going to go up to your Watchtower while we sit here like the s-sidekicks you're treating us as!" Roy blew up on GA.

"Listen son, you will get your time, now stand down," Aquaman came up by GA.

"I'm no your son, and I'm not even his son," Roy gestured at GA. Speedy turned around to the other young heroes.

"Are you guys just going to sit here and take this or are you going to stick up for your independence?" he questioned them. The three looked at each other not answering him.

"Really? And I thought you guys were heroes, but yor not ready; I quit," He threw his hat down on the ground and walked away.

Robin jumped off of kids lap while he was playing with her Donut Bun and tried to call after Roy, "Roy, don't do this!" She pleaded to him. Roy stopped for a brief second to answer her, "Sorry Robin, but I can't do this." with that, he left.

"Superman to Justice League, there's a fire at Cadmus," Superman appeared on a huge computer.

"Cadmus? I've always had suspiciouns about them," Batman started saying.

"Zatarra to Justice League, the sun is being taken out!" Zatarra exclaimed.

"Superman?" GA asked him.

"It's a small fire, local authorities can handle it," Superman replied.

"All leaguers rendevouz at Zatarra'a coordinates," Batman buzzed in.

The screen went out and the mentors tuned in toeards their protoges. "Stay put," Batman commanded.

"What! Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"your not ready-"

"What do you mean not ready ready?" KF cut off Flash.

"I meant your not ready to work on this team," he gestured to the league..

"There will be other missions," Aquaman told them.

"For now, stay put," Batman narrowed his eyes at them, mostly at Robin.

The league left, leaving them alone.

"Can you believe this? They're treating us like sidekicks," Kid Flash deflated.

"My King, I can't believe he doesn't trust me," Kaldur sulked to himself.

"Maybe we should have left with Speedy," Robin stated. She was hurt like they were too. Her father didn't even trust her after all these years of being by his side.

"So, what is project Camdus?" Kaldur asked.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin stated mischeviously. She went over to the huge computer with the other two behind her, she typed in some keys, but access was denied. "We'll see about that." The screen suddenly had a whol bunch of numbers displayed on it.

"Woah babe, how are you doing that?" Kid asked amazed.

"Easy, same system as the Batcave. And there, Project Cadmus Genetic Lab, that's all it says. If Batman is suspicious then maybe we should check it out."

"They said stay put." Kaldur stated, "For the sun mission." Robin corrected. Kid put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you going? If you go I'll go." They turned back to Kaldur smiling.

"So just like that, we're a team." Kaldur said, "Yep, we didn't come for a play date." Robin stated.

**A/N- OK, so this is part one of...**


	8. Becoming a Team Part 2

**A/N- OK so part two of three.**

"Help would have been very much appreciated." Aqualad said to Robin and Kid. "You had it under control water boy." Robin joked with him; Aqualad sighed and walked out the office room they were in, but a shadow disappeared into an elevator. "Um aren't all of the elevators turned off?" He asked as Rob and Kid came next to him; "They should be." Robin pulled up the layout of the building on her wrist computer, "Or they have an emergency elevator." Aqualad used his strength to pull the elevator doors open; they looked down to see the dark abyss of the elevator shaft. Robin shot her grapple at the top, and jumped down until she came to a stop. "Huh, I'm at the end of my rope, literally." She swung herself on the ledge to hack the doors to open, while Aqualad and Kid came down the rope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for being a team player Rob!" KF said sarcastically.

"I could've sworn you were behind me." She replied. She hacked the elevator to open, KF and she got in and Aqualad made it just in time before the genomes attacked.

"We're going down?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah out is up, Rob," Kid said.

"That's where project Kr is." She told them.

"This has gone too far." Kaldur said worried; the elevator binged opened and Robin got off.

"'Well, we are here." Kid said before following the Girl Wonder, but Kaldur merely sighed.

"Which way?" Kaldur said out loud.

"Yeah, creepy hallway one or two?" Robin spoke.

"HALT", a voice shouted behind them; a genome looking man used telekinesis and threw canisters at them. The three of them dodged and Robin threw a censer bomb at him.

"They're heading for project Kr!" The genome man said to Guardian.

Inside Project Kr

"I disabled the door." Robin stated.

"We're trapped," Kaldur then said.

"Guys look." Kid said to them, they turned to see a teenage boy who looked like Superman.

"Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton, clone maybe?" Kid asked.

"Robin hack," Aqualad told her. She snapped out of her trance and started the hacking process.

"Weapon designation Superboy, clone force grown in 16 weeks! DNA acquired from Superman!" she exclaimed.

"There's no way the big guy knows about this," Kid said also stated.

"You know he's really cute." Robin said cutting the silence they were in. Aqualad looked at her and Kid said, "Really babe that's all you're thinking about?" Kid told her annoyed.

"What! Does it even matter at this point?" She told him getting defensive.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin stated.

"Set him free," Aqualad commanded. Robin hacked the pod that kept Superboy to open. Once it opened Superboy immediately attacked Aqualad; Robin and Kid ran up to grab him

"Hold on Supey we don't wanna hurt you!" Kid exclaimed. Superboy flung his arm back that Kid held into KF's face knocking him back into a glass tube unconscious;

"I don't wanna do this!" Robin yelled she pressed a gas censer on him and he backed up from the sudden attack; Superboy took the gasser off just as Robin shot her taser at him. The taser latched onto Superboy's chest and he just looked at it, until he pulled it off and pulled Robin toward him. She let out a gasp as he slammed her into the floor; Aqualad rose clutching his head, and he looked to seen Supey stepping on Robin's chest.

"Enough!" he shouted gaining the clone's attention, Kaldur formed a hammer out of water and hit Supey with it.

"Robin are you ok?" Kaldur asked as held her.

"I- uhh." She fainted; Kaldur looked at Superboy who stood back up. "Stop! We are merely trying to help!" Kaldur told the clone, Superboy once again went for Kaldur and they battled it out until Aqualad backed out. The clone looked at the young unconscious heroes, "Good boy." He turned around to see the mad scientist praise him.


	9. Becoming a Team Part 3

Kid woke up with a gasp handcuffed in a tube, like Superboy was in. He looked up to see Superboy standing in front of them, "Will you quit staring! You are creeping me out, like seriously! And Rob you still think he's cute huh!" Kid yelled at him then Robin.

"Yo KF, how about we don't tick off the guy who can vaporize us, with a look." Robin whispered to him.

"We only sought to free you." Aqualad said to the clone.

"Yeah we free you, and you turn on us." Kid bit at him.

"Kid stop," Aqualad scolded him, "I believe our friend was not in control of his actions."

"W-What if I wasn't." the clone spoke.

"He can talk?" Kid said surprised.

Superboy tighten his fists, "Yes, he can," He growled at Kid.

"It's not like I said it," Kid defended himself.

"The genomorphs taught you, didn't they?" Kaldur asked.

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I-I know the names of things." Superboy told them.

"Sorry about Kid Mouth over their by the way. Have you ever seen any of those things or experienced any of them? Have they ever actually let you see the sun?" Robin asked with stress in her voice.

"The images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them. I was made to destroy, and replace Superman if he ever died or turned rogue."

"Superboy look, there is a life beyond this pod, and lab. We can help you experience all the things you could dream of, but you have to let us out, we're your friends," Robin smiled softly at him.

Superboy looked at her intently, "No they can't, activate the cloning process." The scientist said behind them.

"Pass! There's only one amazing Robin and your looking at her," Robin spoke up; she looked at Superboy and said, "Help us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh thank god Batman isn't here; he would have my head for taking so long." Robin said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league will kill us!" Kid exclaimed in the glass still. Robin and Superboy released Kid and Aqualad.

"You'll never get out of here, and I'll have you back in pods by morning," The scientist told them as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, you mean those pods." Robin threw three censer bombs at the pods they were in, and they blew up, "Also man, you need to get whelmed."

"What's with you and this whelm stuff?" Kid asked as they ran.

They came to a dead end hallway with a vent,"Great Supey are you trying to get us re-podded?!" Kid yelled at Superboy, "I didn't-"

"Don't apologize this is perfect!" Robin stated.

"I hacked the motion censors," Robin stated smugly.

"Sweet babe, now we have a lot of distance between us and them," Kid said.

*Skip to Blockbuster battle*

Superboy went up against Blockbuster, he punched with all of his super strength, but Blockbuster got the upper hand and took him through the ceiling. "Well that's one way to the ceiling, and Science guy was ugly before; why'd he make it worse?" Robin said then asked.

"Yeah I'm not sure." Kid answered and he grabbed her hand to go up with her on the grapple. When they got up to the fight, Blockbuster flung Superboy at them, knocking them back. They stood quickly and advanced on the monster; Kid ran straight for him and slid under his legs. He was distracted long enough for Aqualad and Superboy to punch him, and fell over Kid Flash on purpose.

"I learned that one in kindergarten." Kid said proudly, Robin jumped over him and imbedded three birdarangs in Blockbuster. Superboy came up again and started taking on the monster once again, but he slammed Supey into a beam and punched him repeatedly. Aqualad made a water hammer to hit Blockbuster, but the monster saw him and sent him into the concrete. Blockbuster was beating them badly when Robin got an idea and called Kid over, "Got it?" she asked him.

"Yeah." "Now go!" Kid distracted the monster into doing what Robin had planed, she told the other two what to do; when everything was in place, she threw her censer bombs in the beams. "Move!" Rob shouted, the bombs went off and the building started to collapses; Aqualad covered Kid and Supey covered Robin from the debris. The entire building came down on top of them. After the smoke cleared Supey pushed the piece of wall that was lying on them, and they sat up. "We did it." Kaldur said breathy.

"Was there really any doubt?" Robin replied also breathing heavily. Kid and her high fived, but cringed at the pain that came. Unfortunate to them the league showed up, looking very upset; Superman approached first in front of Superboy. He showed the man of steel the symbol on his chest, but Superman's reaction was not what he expected. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called it." Kid warned them.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said quickly. That gained the leagues attention instantly, "Start talking." Batman commanded. Blockbuster was taken away, and the kids waited as the remaining leaguers talked; Superman came up to Superboy, who in return turned away from him. "Superboy was it? We'll figure something out for you, so I better make sure they take care of that monster." With that Superman flew off, Robin shook her head in disapproval. "We will look through Cadmus, matters aside"- Batman was saying until Flash cut him off.

"You should've called!" Flash stated. Batman sent him a look, but continued,

"End results aside we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives; you will not be doing this again." He finalized.

"I'm sorry, but we will." Kaldur said.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman commanded him.

"Apologies my king, but what we did here is what you trained us to do," Kaldur stated.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall-" Flash was saying.

"No, it's not that at all," Kid told him.

"Look Batman, we did what we trained to do, we won! I mean come on we dropped a freaking building on him. If you didn't want us to do these kinds of things then why train us in the first place?" Robin looked at Batman awaiting the answer.

"By that logic your permission is not needed," Superboy stepped up.

"The four of us will be a team," Kid stated, but the Bat only glared at them.

Mount Justice

"This was the old Justice League base, since you four are so committed to fighting the good fight; it is being re opened," Batman said as he walked in front of them. The kids were in civies instead of costumes (Everybody knows who Skylar is because I don't like the fact that no one knows who she is); "The five of you will be the covert team," Batman said.

"Cool, wait the five of us?" Skylar asked. They turned around to see Martian Manhunter walk in with a teenage girl, about 15 years old.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman told the teens.

"Hi," She spoke up shyly.

"Well, Sky, at least we can hangout more often now," Kid whispered to Rob, who smirked at him.

"I'm Skylar, that's Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy; ." Skylar stepped up being the friendly one and introduced them.

"I'm honored to be included." She responded. They walked up to her except Supey, "Come on Superboy, say hi to Miss M." Robin told him, Superboy walked over to them and Miss M changed her shirt to look like his, "I like your shirt." She told him shyly.

"Today is the day." Kaldur stated.

"Well, I was looking over the maps and found some dance studios in this place so I'm out," Skylar said running to find the studios.

"Woah, she dances in sports bras, I am tagging along," Wally stated before he sped off and before the Dark Knight had a chance to stop him.

"I guess I will tag along with the other two," Miss M told the other heroes as she followed where Wally and Skylar.

"I wanted to go look at the pools here," Kaldur told them before walking off to find the pools.

That left Superboy.

"Um, I guess I'll go with Kaldur," he stated before following the Atlantean. It looked like the teens had found something they all liked.

**A/N- finally done!**


	10. Saving Ace

"Man, I can't believe we're about to blow our second mission. If only SUPEY didn't set off the alarm." Kid Flash complained excessively. The team was sent on a mission by the Bat, to investigate a drug deal that Black Mask was behind of. Unfortunately Superboy rushed in before Robin hacked the security system. Now they are trapped in individual cages: M'gann resides in a cage with fiery hot bars, Kid can't vibrate through the bars for some rason, Superboy is kept in a cage lined with very thinly sliced pieces of kryptonite, and Robin and Aqualad were in regular cages.

"Please Kid don't blame Superboy, he was just acting on instinct because of the armed gunmen." M'gann defended Supey.

"M'gann, I'm not trying to be mean, but Supey should've waited." Kid gently told Miss M. Kid looked over a Robin who kept making kissing noises, and it was getting on his last nerve, "Robin! Stop doing that it's getting weird." He exclaimed to her; Robin pulled her face from the cage bars to respond to him. "Shut up KF! I'm trying to get us out of here!" She whispered yelled at him.

"How are you going to do that?' he said back.

"Just watch," She responded to him,"It's ok, you can come out now." Robin cooed into the dark of the warehouse room; the team looked at her strangely.

"Who are you talking too?" KF asked, Robin ignored him and kept baby talking into the darkness. The team except Robin noticed a huge figure come toward them. They gasped when a jet black, beast came into the light under the one light bulb.

"What is that!" Kid exclaimed as he backed up.

"Baby boy good job you found us!" The beast came toward Robin's cage and she pets its head with so much love.

"This is our rescuer, meet Ace the Bathound." She stated proudly.

"There's no way that thing is dog! Are sure it's not a miniature horse or a bear?" Kid asked.

Robin glared at him, and responded, "He's a Great Dane! And he's my Baby boy, so back off KF!" she bit at him. She turned from Kid and took Ace's muzzle in her hands, and petted him gently.

"Now Ace I want you to go over to the control panel and unlock the cages, so they release us understand?" He barked quietly and walked over to panel.

"Is this really happening right now? Is this dog seriously gonna get us out of here?" Kid asked Aqualad, who in return shrugged. Ace stood on his hind legs, and set his paws on the controls. He hovered his nose over the controls, and pushed each correct one; all the cages opened releasing the team. Ace got down from the panel, as Robin ran over to him, "Good boy! You are so smart, cute, and the smartest dog in the world!" She nuzzled Ace's face and he wagged his tail at the praise.

"There's no denying that this dog is bat." Superboy finally spoke. They raced out of the warehouse, but outside thugs galore were waiting for them.

"You kids really think you can escape, we'll see about that." The leader told them; they went toe to toe with about 30 thugs. Robin had just finished off her eighth thug when she was hit from behind, she cried out in pain as the thug stepped on her stomach.

"Well, well birdie looks like you're about die." He pointed his gun at her about to shoot, when Ace tackled the guy. The thug leader cried in pain as he tried to get the huge dog off him, "Get off me stupid dog!" he shouted. The man made a wrong step and took him and Ace into the stormy water; Robin jumped up quickly and ran for the water.

"Ace! Ace!" she screamed out at the water. She was about to jump in, but Kid caught her before she could, "KF let me go! I have to save him!" she thrashed in his arms.

Kid struggled to keep his hold on her, "Rob you can't go out in that water, it's too dangerous!" he tried to reason. Robin kept thrashing and shouting at him to let go, but he didn't. Underneath the mask Skylar's eyes started to tear up, is Ace really gone?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz

Aqualad ran past them, and jumped into the raging water. "Aqualad!" they yelled out his name; Superboy and M'gann joined them to look for Kaldur. They waited for about five minutes until he popped up on the surface with two bodies propped on him. He came up to the dock, and handed up the thug and ACE to the team, then climbed up himself. Supey took the thug and brought him to the other ones, Robin's eyes widened at sight of Ace alive. "Ace!" she exclaimed, she took the huge dog and laid his upper body on her lap. He was shivering and whimpering, but alive nonetheless; she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alive. Thank goodness." She whispered to him, she lifted her head to look at Kaldur, "Thank you so much Kaldur."

3 days later Mount. Justice

Kaldur was swimming laps underwater in the pool, when a distorted figure appeared. He came up to the surface to see Robin in her civies, "Skylar is there something you needed?" he asked as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge. Skylar plopped on her knees next to him, "I just wanted to thank you again Kaldur, for saving Ace." Kaldur looked at her before responding, "Oh there is no need to thank me again." He told her.

Skylar slightly smiled, "You're too modest, but really thank you because without you, Ace wouldn't be back in Gotham under a heating pad." They laughed a little at her comment. The two sat in silence for a moment when Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, "You're the best Kal." After those words she placed a kiss on his cheek; Kaldur was too stunned to even notice her leave. He placed his hand on his cheek, and smiled softly, then proceeded to get back to his swimming.


	11. New Brother

Skylar sat at home on her laptop. She had just gotten back from a In10sity dance competition in Fort Wayne,Indiana a little over three hours ago , she had won first place for her solo, duet, and group dance. She was looking on the internet for point shoes for she needed new ones. (She had grown out of her old ones) Her dad had left to go on patrol for about an hour since crime was low in Gotham lately. She had given up her search for the point shoes on a specific website after an hour of looking. She turned off her laptop and went upstairs to unpack her dance bag. She was in the middle of taking out her hair stuff and putting it into her bathroom when her cell phone began to ring. She put down her flat iron on the counter of her bathroom and picked up her phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Dick. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the microphone part of the phone.

"Skylar, hey is your dad home? He wont pick up his cell phone," Dick asked her.

"Um no he isn't we just got home from a competition and then my dad went out on patrol bur he should be back any minute, why?" She asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough," he told her then he hung up. She wondered what that was about. She went back to unpacking her dance bag when she heard the doorbell ring. She put down her warm ups and slipped on her jacket before heading down to see who was there. She slowly trekked down the stairs and entered the main room where the doors where. She turned the corner to see her brother, Dick. Something was off about him though. He seemed..worried.

"Skylar, hey it's good to see you after a while," Dick told her once he saw her.

"Um, yeah, why are you here?" she asked him.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to your dad about," Dick told her.

"Dick, you realize you can talk to me about this stuff too right, I mean like, I am almost thirteen," she told him.

"Well, I as on patrol in Bludhaven and came across a gang fight about a week ago, well, when I went to investigate, it wasn't a gang fight. It was a bunch of thugs beating up a kid that look about your age," Dick began.

"What? Was the kid ok?" Skylar asked.

"Well, why don't you tell me," he asked her as a boy who was a little shorter than her and looked about her age came out from behind Dick.

"Oh my God, Dick you rescued him," Skylar said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Skylar, this is Tim, Tim, this is my little sister, Skylar," Dick told the scared/shy boy. Skylar approached him. Tim backed up a bit.

"Hey, I don't bite," Skylar told him.

"So Dick, why did you bring him here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to your dad and see if he would be willing to take Tim in, like he took me in after I lost my parents," Dick told her.

"My dad would say yes in a heartbeat," Skylar told him.

"Hey Tim, why don't you have Skylar show you around the manor?" Dick asked him.

"Um, ok," Tim agreed as he lowly followed Skylar. The two walked around the majority of the manor and Skylar showed him the ropes of living there. As soon as they were finished, Skylar showed him her room.

"This is your room?" Tim asked. He looked around. He saw trophies lining shelves on the wall and plaques hung up everywhere.

"Yup," Skylar answered. Tim sat on her bed. He looked at her to see her reaction, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"What are all the trophies and plaques for?" he asked her.

"Oh, I am a competitive dancer, I have been since I was two years old," she answered him.

"Oh, that's cool," he answered.

"So, what's your full name?" Skylar asked.

"Timothy Jackson Drake," (Jackson is his actual middle name, I looked it up) he answered once more, "what about you?"

"My full name is Skylar Mackenzie Wayne, my dad sometimes calls me Macky because of my middle name, but he rarely calls me that anymore," Skylar explained.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm 12 but I will be turning 13 in a couple of months though, how about you, how old are you?" Skylar asked.

"I'm only 11 but I'm in the same situation with you," he responded with a small laugh. The two asked each other question after question. They had learned each others back stories and much more. Skylar then discovered so much about the boy who was abandoned by his father a couple of months ago. She had gotten attached to kid within a few short hours of knowing him and she could tell that right now, Skylar was his only friend at the moment, he really trusted her. He had found out who Nightwing was , not a surprise and Dick had told him about Bruce and Skylar, which didn't really bother her. But eventually they heard a knock on Skylar's door. A head peeked in. It was Bruce

"Sky, I see you and Tim have become friends, no?" her dad asked.

"Um, yeah, we have gotten to know each other," Skylar told him. Bruce walked into his daughters room and looked at the boy leaning against the pillows on Skylar's bed.

"Hi ,Tim, my name is Bruce, I'm Skylar's dad," Bruce told him.

"Hi, Bruce," Tim said. Shyness fell over him. "Um, so dad, can he stay with us?" Skylar asked. She must have gotten to know the boy a lot, the amount of hope in here eyes showed how much she wanted him to stay.

"Yes, he can," Bruce told the two. Smiles came across both the kids face. "Now, Tim, I need to talk to you about something, I know that Dick had told you about who we are, you can't tell anybody our secret, otherwise people will try to hurt us," Bruce told him.

"I understand Bruce, I wont tell," Tim agreed with him.

"Skylar, how about you show Tim which room is his," Bruce told her.

"Ok," she told him even though she had no idea which one was his now. She did something she rarely did, she winged it. She went down the hall about four bedrooms down from hers and opened a door. A large rooms with blue painted walls now belonged to Skylar's new brother, Timothy Drake.

"Hey Skylar?" Tim asked her.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked him as hse helped him get settled in. "Do you mind if I call you Macky, like your dad called you?" he asked.

"Only as long as I can call you Timmy," Skylar told him with a smile.

Tim smiled back at her. He was happy that he was able to come and that Bruce accepted him.

**A/N-yay I brought Tim into this! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	12. Taking on Amazo

Mount Justice

The team was playing air hockey in uniform, when the computerized female voice announced Superboy's arrival. He walked in angrily like usually, and M'gann asked, "Hey Superboy how was Metropolis?" He didn't say anything and just walked right through the virtual air hockey table. "Hey everyone, are you ready for training?" They looked to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter coming toward them.

"Black Canary, Uncle John!" M'gann ran up and hugged her uncle. Superboy turned around to walk off, mostly likely to fume silently, "Stick around because class is in

ession." Black Canary caught him. "I am honored to be your combat instructor. I will teach based on my own teachers teaching, and experiences." She winced as she took off her jacket from the bandage she had on her arm. "What happened?" M'gann asked, "The job." Black Canary responded; "Now I'll need a sparing partner, who's first?"

"I will!" Kid volunteered first, he threw the banana peel from the banana he ate, and stepped up to Canary. "I'll go easy on you beautiful, then after I'll show you some of my moves." He flirted with her; Canary smirked and got into a fighting stance just as KF. They started, she threw a punch at him and he blocked it, but she did a swoop kick and knocked him off his feet; "Now can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Canary asked the team. "Oh, oh I know, he

didn't take it like a man." Robin proclaimed, Kid got up rubbing his arm and he looked at Robin and said, "Dude not cool!"

Canary laughed slightly, and corrected the girl wonder, "Not exactly, he let his opponent dictate the fight."

"Oh please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" Superboy said behind her. "Prove it." Canary told him in a challenge voice, Superboy raised a brow and stepped up to her. "It just got real." Robin whispered to KF.

The got into fighting position and Supey went in for the first punch, but BC caught his arm and flipped him; which automatically made him fail, and Robin laughs in the background. He jumps up quickly and throws blows at BC, but she dodged expertly and finishes him; causing Robin to laugh her eerily cackle.

"Batman to the cave. 5 hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, they sent for reinforcements, but that proved disastrous. In four hours it took 8 leaguers to defeat and disassemble the android." "Android! Who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin exclaimed. "Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so. For caution we are sending two separate trucks to Boston and New York to the Star Labs there. We are also sending two decoy trucks, you will be posing as an undercover team and make sure the trucks make it to the destinations."

Highway

Robin and Supey followed the trucks they were assigned, Robin sped up to SB on her purple and black R cycle to ask him something. "If dislike is the opposite of like, then is disaster the opposite of aster? Instead of things going wrong they go right." He didn't answer," You're totally not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" She asked him. "Black Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy like me?" He raged on, "Taking down stronger opponents is part of the gig; everyone has to learn that the hard way, even I did." Robin told him sincerely. He looked at her and responded, "I wouldn't let you get hurt Robin." She gave him a small smile through the helmet, "Thanks, but we both know that's not possible." Supey didn't say anything and sped up ahead.

They kept following the trucks when green robot monkeys jumped it. "Ha, ha robot monkeys those are totally Ivo's style." She cackled. She pressed the big "R" on the cycle, and it switched to battle mode; "Hey! Switch your ride to battle mode." She hollered to Superboy. "There's no point." He told her, and jumped off the bike onto the truck. "Or not." She jumped from her cycle too, and used the grapple to land on the truck. Superboy and she fought off the monkeys, but they never stopped attacking; Supey was shot in the eyes by lasers from one monkey and thrown off the truck by the others. He landed and couldn't see, so he used his super hearing to detect their movement.

15 minutes later

"Aqualad to Robin our cargo is gone, how about yours" he asked over the earpieces. "Yeah it's gone, and so is my partner." She said as Superboy followed the Monkeys. "This is definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

Skipping to big fight with Amazo

Amazo was beating them, and it looked as though there wasn't a chance for Superboy, Robin, and Kid. Amazo was squeezing Kid with Superman's strength, when an arrow was shot, but the Android switched powers again for the arrow past through it. The arrow landed beside Robin and she looked at it. Superboy was going to tackle it from behind, but the Android switched its powers to Black Canary, and threw him into the bleachers. Robin threw her birdarangs at it, and Amazo dodged; it switched back to Superman's powers and used lasers vision to attack her. Kid ran and moved her out of the way just in time for the Android to miss.

Superboy lifted himself from the wooden debris, and he told the Android to switch to Black Canary, "Oh yawn." Professor Ivo said from the bleachers. "This is boring; you're all just poor copies of the originals." He told Superboy. Supey blanked his face, but then a small smirk appeared on his face, "So everyone says, and that makes me angry!" Superboy went for Ivo, who yelled in fear. He moved just in time for Superboy to land, "Wanna see me challenge that anger!" He hollered at Ivo; "Great he's gone ballistic again." KF said to Robin, "Maybe not." She smirked.

"Amazo protect your master!" Ivo yelled to the android, "Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin said as she kicked Ivo. "Oh, oh, me, me!" Kid ran for Ivo, but the android sent a sonic wave that sent him into the bleachers; Robin threw another birdarang at it. It accessed Manhunter's powers to make it go through its body, but Superboy jumped in front of it; he punched its head as it deactivated the Martian's powers, Supey was able to destroy the head.

The head blew up sending Superboy back, and the body fell. Robin ran up to it, "Help me disassemble it now!" she yelled, "Dude the guy has no head." Kid pointed out. "Still let's not take any chances." Aqualad said as he and M'gann came up to them, "Superboy are you ok?" Miss M asked him. "Yeah, I'm definitely feeling the aster." He smiled at Robin, who smiled back. "Uh guys where's Ivo." Kid asked.

Mount Justice

"The Amazo is disassembled and at the correct places, but Ivo escaped." Kaldur explained to the Bat. "Missions come with complications, and you handled them well, the league is impressed. But it's fine to ask for help." Batman told them, "If we needed help we wouldn't get the chance. You guys were following us!" Robin exclaimed. She pulled out the arrow to prove her point, GA pulled out one of his arrows to show them, "And that's not your arrow, it was Speedy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "He does have our backs." Kaldur said, "Sweet! Souvenir." Kid sped up and took the arrow from GA.

Metropolis

Clark Kent walked into the diner that Bruce said to meet at, but he looked around and no Bruce. "Uncle Clark!" he turned to the little girl voice to see Skylar waving at him. She wore her her black and white nerd sunglasses with Hot topic skinny jeans and a Batman T-Shirt, her long black hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls. He walked over to the little girl he considered his niece, utterly confused. "Hi Sky, why are you here? Your dad asked me to meet him here." He spoke as he sat down. "Yeah he did, and he asked for me to talk to you because he was certain you wouldn't listen to him." She told him; "Well what's up." Clark asked.

"Look Uncle Clark, I get you don't like the idea of being cloned without your consent, but it's not Superboy's fault. He didn't ask to be here, it's like me I didn't ask to be born, but my mom had me. And then what happened to her, my dad immediately accepted me. I mean he's Batman for one thing and doesn't show feelings, but he loves me. If my dad accepted me, can't you accept Supey?" she asked. Clark sighed before answering, "Sky I understand what you're saying, but I'm not fit to be any kind of father figure to him." He tried to reason; "You think my dad was at 24 years old? Uncle Clark I know the type of person you are, you feel bad about not accepting him." Clark looked down.

She sighed and stood up, "I really didn't want it to come this." Clark looked up at her words only to audibility gulp at what he saw. The EYES! Curse those EYES! Her amazing Brown eyes that NO ONE can say no too, stared straight at him. He couldn't look straight at them, he tried to look at anything else except her, but it was futile; he finally cracked under her gaze. "Ok! I'll talk to him." He surrendered. Skylar squealed, and jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands. "That's the Uncle Clark I know." She gave him a hug. "Well I gotta get back to Gotham, bye!" Sky left an exasperated Clark Kent.

She walked outside to the awaiting Lamborghini, and got in. "How'd it go?" Bruce asked in the driver seat, "Mission successful dad." She told him cheerfully. Bruce placed a kiss on her head, "That's my girl."


	13. RIP Zachary Dickman we love you

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS. I AM HAVING SUCH A ROUGH TIME SINCE I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!

A/N-Hey guys, I don't know if you have heard or not on the news, but my friend Zachary Dickman died yesterday at age thirteen and in seventh grade. He and his family were checking out of a condo building at around 10 A.M. yesterday and he left his phone in the condo. He told his grandma and went to go get it. About ten minutes later Zach had not returned. His grandma got worried and went up to check on him. She went up to the room and called Zach's name reputedly without a response. She went out onto the balcony and looked down. There, lay her 13 year old grandson dead on the concrete. This story is not fake, this seriously happened yesterday. He had fallen 15 stories off of the balcony and died. Please keep Zachary's family in your prayers. For more info on the story go to Google and look up 13 year old Plainfield boy falls 15 stories and dies. Zachary went to my school and is my age and in my grade. He was so sweet and very quiet. He was so innocent. I knew him but he was always considered my friend. I literally had a mental breakdown and full on cried because I felt so bad about what happened. Because of this tragedy I am going to postpone posting my new chapter. Thank you for reading. Please x100000000000000000000000 pray for Zachary's family


	14. School Memories

**Hey I'm back and ready to post more chapters, I know I haven't posted in a long time and I have no excuse and you all have every right to be mad! I love all my readers and please keep reading**

Skylar sat at a lunch table in the courtyard with her two best friends Mkaylee Mays and Jimmy Gordon (yes, the commissioners son) and her brother, Tim. They sat there laughing and talking about one of the teachers that they all absolutely hated. Then the subject changed, "Hey Mack, you remember your first day here at GA?" Mkaylee asked her.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me!" Skylar told her laughing.

"Why it was great? You and Mkaylee were wearing the same shirt that said #dance, and you guys both found out that you go to the same dance studio and then less than a week later you both auditioned for the elite competition team and made it and now you guys pretty much spend every waking second of everyday together," Jimmy told them smiling.

"It's not everyday Jimmy, its Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and every other weekend," Skylar told him.

"What happened on Macky's first day of school?" Tim asked curiously.

"Let me explain," Mkaylee told him.

*Flashback*

At Gotham Academy (Skylar is eight years old, Bruce had her in home schooling for a while so she could focus more on dance and be a little more advanced through her career as she got older...OK so this is totally based off of me)

"Well Mr. Wayne Skylar will enjoy it here at our school." The principal Mr. Carter said fake smile and all on his face, but when Bruce Wayne is at your school plus his kid is going there you'll do anything to make sure his kid likes it there.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter, I hope she does." Bruce said back while giving a smile and shaking the mans hand.

"Well whenever you're ready I'll take Skylar to her class."

"Thank you," Bruce replied.

"Well I'll be outside to let you two talk." He takes his leave from the office. They waited until the door was closed that Sky's face melted with tears threatening spill out.

"Hey none of that now," Bruce cooed at her gently as he got down to her level. Skylar threw her arms around Bruce pleading to him not to leave.

"Please Daddy don't leave me here, what if no one talks to me, I'll be all alone." She cried out in his chest.

"Hey of course everyone will love you, you're a great girl you'll make friends in no time," Bruce convinced her.

"Really?" she sniffed. "Really," He answered wiping her away tears. "Now I have to get to work while you go to school ok, I'm even picking you up today," He told her.

"Really? Yay!" Skylar exclaimed becoming cheerful again.

"Ready Skylar?" the principal asked as they came out of the office. Sky looked up at Bruce once more before nodding at the principal, "Good let's get to class then." He nooded at Skylar to follow her. her principal guided her to her new class, she turned her head as they walked to look at Bruce who stood there still smiling and waving; which caused Sky to wave back also. When they were out of sight his face dropped missing his little girl already. Mr. Carter led her to a classroom. A teacher approached them with a smile. the teacher greeted them, "Good Morning Mr. Carter, and who is this lovely girl?" She asked sounding so kind. Skylar smiled really shy at the teacher, but felt the eyes of all the kids in the room staring at her.

"Well Mrs. Clarkson I have a new student for you, this is Skylar Wayne, now I want everyone to make her feel welcomed ok." With that he took his leave. When he left Mrs. Clarkson put her hand on Sky's shoulder facing her toward the kids who stared at her. Skylar felt really shy with all the eyes on her, "Now everyone say hi to Skylar." The room was silent for a sec until a random little boy shouted "You're cute!" making Sky blush slightly. After that comment the class went into an uproar over her. "Now everyone settle down, Todd thank you for complimenting Skylar, now Skylar you can take your seat behind Mkaylee, please raise your hand Mkaylee." A Dark brown headed girl with green eyes raised her hand, smiling widely at Sky which she thought was kind of creepy. Sky walked down the row of people sitting on the floor. Everyone was whispering about her, the boys were whispering back and forth of how cute she was, in turn making her face heat up (they shouldn't even think girls are cute they're icky still, but Sky is an exception ;) ) while other little boys stared at her dreamily. The girls on the other hand like three (including Mkaylee) smiled at her; the other ones glared at her for all the attention she was getting, (why girlies be jealous).Sky finally got to her seat behind the girl known as Mkaylee and sat down, staring at the floor because the kids were still staring.

"Now class let's get back to math, ok." Mrs. Clarkson said to gain everyone's attention, "Hi" someone whispered making Sky look up. It was Mkaylee who was still smiling, "Hi, I'm Mkaylee Mays!' she whispered cheerfully. "You're the famous Bruce Wayne's daughter right?"

"Yeah" Sky answered.

Lunch Time

Sky was the last to leave the classroom after the bell dismissed them, she walked nervously through the halls along with the other children rushing back and forth; until "Hey!" a bubbly voice said coming toward her, Sky stopped just in time for Mkaylee bounce right in her face.

"Oh Mkaylee hi again." Sky said awkwardly.

"Hey sit with me ok and I'll let you in the know about Gotham Academy kk!" Mkaylee said way to cheery "Ok." agreed. (I think she has her first friend ) Mkaylee was talking and talking as Sky and she walked to the cafeteria, "So basically the snotty, stuck up rich people's kids go here." Mkaylee said to Sky, who giggled lightly. While Skylar giggled she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" the girl shouted. "I'm sorry, I di-." The blonde girl cut her off; "What are you?" she asked really rude.

"Huh?" Sky was confused, "Did I stutter, what are you?" The blonde girl said like she was dumb.

"Well I'm Skylar and I'm a girl like you not a thing." Sky told her in a smartish tone. The blonde girl looked at her with a look that said I-know-you-did-not-just-speak-to-me-like-that look.

"Stefani back off ok Skylar is new ok." Mkaylee said getting in front of Sky.

"Oh so your Wayne huh," the one called Stefani smirked, "Well Wayne you better watch yourself this is my school, got it!" she glared deadly at Sky before her and her little followers left also glaring at her. (Geez what's with these eight year olds, seriously girlies be jealous)

"Who was that?" Sky asked once they were out of earshot, "Her, she is Stefani Ramirez the mayor's little princess" Mkaylee said with disgust in her voice.

"She thinks she owns the place, her nose is so far up her face you can see her pint sized brain." Sky full out laughed at that making Mkaylee laugh too.

"Well she needs a reality check because the world doesn't revolve around her." Sky proclaimed. The girls talked about how they both dance at United Dance Company

Cafeteria

"Come on, my table is over there." Mkaylee looked at Sky. When they got to the table a boy was sitting there eating an apple, "Hey Jimmy!' Mkaylee told the boy who looked up at her, who in return waved.

"So Jimmy say hi to Skylar," Mkaylee as always cheerfully told him. Jimmy looked at Sky and his eyes widened at the sight of her. It was like time stopped for him (you know how in shows when people see someone they like there's like sparkles around them and everything is in slow motion)

"Hi, I'm Skylar, but call me Sky." She told Jimmy (who was still in his dream like state). He snapped out of it to say Hi back.

"Uh I'm uh uh J-Jimmy G-Gordon, n-nice t-to m-meet you Sk-Skylar." He stuttered out a heavy blush on his face. Sky giggled at his stuttering, which he blushed even more if it was possible.

"You know Skylar instead of calling you Sky or Skylar I'll call you "Amy got serious in thought, "what's your middle name?" Mkaylee asked her.

"Mackenzie," Skylar replied unsure as to why the girl needed her middle name.

"Great, I'll call you Mack," Mkaylee said proudly at the nickname she came up with; but Sky just looked at her weird. But Jimmy just sat there staring at Skylar in his own little Skylar world that formed in his head. (Really little boys at eight should not like girls but of course Sky is an exception) During lunch more kids (mostly boys and some girls) came to talk to Sky. After recess, Sky and Mkaylee were walking and laughing when an obnoxious annoying voice broke in.

"Well if it isn't the clumsy Air Head Heiress herself." None other than Stefani said really snotty; "Hey Stefani, I said back off leave her alone." Mkaylee defended Skylar. "Oh be quiet Mays I wasn't talking to you." Stefani told Mkaylee in a matter of fact way.

"What Air Head Heiress something caught your tongue, not gonna talk back." Stefani smirked taunting Skylar. Stefani's little followers snickered at her actions; they started gathering a small crowd.

"No, nothing caught my tongue, but it looks like your face was stepped on seeing as though your nose is crooked liked a crow's beak." Sky smirked at her. "This is ridiculous," Stefani commented.

"oh, you want ridiculous? Go look in a mirror hon," Sky responded Stefani's face turned insulted at her comment, "How dare y-…" But Sky cut her off, "How dare I, how dare you; Stefani or should I say Step-on-me, since you think you can walk all over everyone, but you can't you don't own this school and you know what I'm not gonna put up with you because you're a waste of time and energy to focus on with your amateur insults." Sky was in her face the whole time sounding older then she was. They had a glare off with each other until Stefani crumpled under her glare (other wise her own bat glare) she huffed exasperated and stomped away with her little followers; but she stopped and turned around to Sky.

"Listen Wayne, you win this time, but now your public enemy number one on my list, you'll be sorry for disrespecting me!" with that Stefani left her little followers too.

"You'll be sorry for wearing that shirt, so last season," Skylar fought back. The crowd of kids cheered and laughed as they left congratulating Skylar

"Wow Mack no one has ever stood up to Stefani like that!" Mkaylee cheered hugging Sky. "You are amazing Skylar Wayne!" "Thanks, I guess." Sky sheepishly said. "You know I have a feeling we are going to be best friends!" Mkaylee declared. Sky smiled "Yea, I think so too."

A/N-OK So I know that this part isn't part of what Skylar and Mkaylee knew about but I still wanted to include this!

Wayne enterprise Bruce looked at the clock all day wishing for the time to go faster so he could go pick of his baby girl from school. He kept worrying about if she was having fun or made any friends, or getting picked on. (I swear if any of those little snot nose punks messed with my princess they will get a rude visit from Batman!) Bruce thought, when a knock came sounded on his office door. "Come in." he called out; in walked Lucius Fox. "Well hello Lucius what brings you to my office?" Bruce asked usual smirk on his face. Lucius walked up to his desk dropping a file on it, "Well I brought the file you want on the Lex Corp technology." Lucius replied to his question lightly smiling, "Also I noticed you've been distracted all day, I guess you've turned into a father missing your child like crazy when separated." He chuckled at Bruce's face like he had be caught red handed. "Well it had to happen at some point, it's just her first day of school and I'm a little worried that she's having a bad time." Bruce glanced at the clock again; "Well looking at the clock every 5 seconds is not helping you." Lucius chuckled again.

Gotham Academy: schools out

Sky stood out in front of the school looking around to see if she could see Bruce. A Lamborghini pulled up and none other then Bruce Wayne got out with sunglasses on, looking like the coolest guy ever. Her face broke into a smile, and she ran toward him, "Daddy!" Skylar squealed; Bruce swung down to pick her up, he picked her and kissed her forehead, "So, did you enjoy your first day?" he asked.

"Yea! I even made friends." Sky grinned, "Bye Mack!" Bruce saw a girl about the same age as Sky waving at them, who was walking with a teenage boy, and other kids waved by to Sky too. (Mostly boys which Bruce quirked his eyebrow at, plus some girls) "You seem to be pretty popular." Bruce smirked down at her."

*End of flashback*

"And that's how we all became best friends and how Mack made an enemy," Mkaylee told him.

"Wow, Macky, you sound like you had a very rough first day there," Tim told his sister.

"Eehh, not really, I had fun and all but," She replied.

"Remember my first day of school?" Tim asked.

"How could I forget? That was the day we made the same enemy and you met my best friends," Skylar told him.

"Yeah, and a week after that I skipped a grade and went into your grade because I knew all of the subjects we were studying," Tim reminded her.

"AAWW, my over achieving brother," Skylar said as she hugged him.

And Mkaylee freaked out because she thought that Skylar was going to forget her,"Jimmy told them.

Mkaylee glared at Jimmy.

*Flashback*

Gotham Academy

"Mr. Carter, I think I can take it from here and show my brother the ropes of GA," Skylar stepped in trying to lift the awkwardness.

"I believe that would be superb Miss Wayne. Will you have time to make it to your classes?" The principal asked.

"Yeah, I will have time," she replied.

"OK, well I will send you two on your way," he said as Skylar and Tim left.

"Thanks Macky," Tim told Skylar.

"Don't mention it, it is way more awkward in there when you are eight years old," Skylar told him giving him a smile. Skylar walked Tim to his advisory class then left and hurried to make it to her Homeroom. She made it just in time and met her best friend, Mkaylee.

"Mack,who was that boy you were walking with?" Mkaylee asked. Skylar came from behind the column, which she hid behind.

"Oh, that was my brother, Timmy, it's his first day at GA and I walked him to his first period class, no big deal KayKay." Sky answered her. Mkaylee frowned and walked off; Sky gave a questioning look and walked after her.

"I think someone's jealous." Jimmy whispered to Sky.

Lunch

Tim walked around the courtyard looking for Skylar, but couldn't find her; then he turned around to someone calling her name. "Tim! Our table is over here!"

"Oh, Macky I thought id never find you!" Tim replied a bit relieved.

"Yeah, you didn't think I would leave you hangin' did you?" Skylar asked him.

"Of course not," Tim gave her a reassuring smile.

"You gonna sit down?" Skylar asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tim replied before taking a seat next Skylar.

"Guys say hi to Tim," Sky introduced her, Jimmy said hi, but Mkaylee only gave him a look of acknowledgement. They sat down and started talking except Mkaylee, who was being really immature. (He's not gonna steal her BFF) "Tim how do you like your first day at G.A. so far?" Jimmy asked him.

"It's been alright, but um don't take offense; a lot of these kids are so obnoxious." Tim explained.

"Don't worry and no offense taken, we know how horrible the rich kids are." Jimmy answered him.

" Uh Macky, if don't mind, but how do you manage in this place?" Tim asked her.

"Honestly Timmy, I have no idea," She replied to him. Tim's eyes widened dramatically, "Man now where do I get advice from on how to manage in this huge school?" Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't know either, it's probably because she's intellectually gifted, and so many other things." Jimmy said the last part quietly.

"Well if it isn't the Airhead heiress and her band of losers. Hey they have a new member too!" They looked to the left to see Stefani and her fake friends, "Why can't you disappear Stefani!" Mkaylee groaned out to her.

"I will when Wayne does. Who's that Wayne, a sixth grader as a boyfriend? Wow I didn't know your standards were that low!" She retorted back, Tim got a scowl on his face.

"No Stefani, that's my brother," Skylar replied as she stood up towering over the other girls(she was taller than Stefani and her friemds).

"Excuse you Miss Snob, but I don't appreciate how you're talking to my sister and her friends." Stefani and her friends took a step back because they realized Tim was a way stronger than them put together, "W-well you can't hide behind your brother forever Wayne." Stefani snapped her fingers and walked off with her followers. Tim crossed his arms, "Well she's horrible, if I was your age she would be under my fist 10 times over." Mkaylee burst out laughing at his comment, "That's great! He can't stand Snot Queen either, you know what Tim, I think we can be friends."

"Uh that's cool I guess." They went back into conversation until the bell rang and Sky had to depart from her friends, and then walk back to the upper school with Tim.

Tim walked the halls during Science class to use the restroom, and as he walked she past Gotham Academy's Wall of Excellence. It had the top five students of G.A. and Sky was number one. It had her picture and under it a plaque that said, Skylar Wayne Straight A highest honored intellectual student Captain of the Mathletes Art club President 5.0 G.P.A Highest Genius Number 1 student of G.A. since enrolling at age 8

"Wow am I ever going to I've up to Mackay's reputation?." Tim walked over to the trophy case, and she saw a picture of Sky holding a trophy as big as her. The trophy was beside the picture too, there were six other trophies and pictures of Sky all in them. "Man how is she so smart?" He muttered to himself. On the way back to class he passed the art room and a display was there to; he looked at all the amazing paintings, drawings, sculptures, etc. and they all had Skylar Wayne on them with blue ribbons next to them. "This is just unreal, how is she able to do all this."

End of the day

"Well Timmy you think you can survive it here at Gotham A.?" Sky asked walking beside him.

"Yeah I think I can. Hey Sky I was out in the hall today, and I saw everything that you achieved for the school and I gotta say you are amazing." Tim said to her. "Aww thanks I try." Sky shrugged. "Do you think I will live up to your reputation Mack?" He asked her. She looked at him. "You don't need to compare yourself to me, OK, you are your own person, you don't have to do everything I did to get my dad's approval if that's what your thinking," she told him. "Thanks Macky," he told her as he gave her a side hug. "That's what I'm here for," she told him returning the hug.

*end of flashback*

"Wow, you two get along better then I thought," Mkaylee told Sky and Tim,"ever since Zach (in loving memory of Zachary Dickman, RIP! WE LOVE YOU ZACHARY) turned 17 he has come up with every reason to not even talk to me." "Yeah, we are family, and Tim can handle my craziness and my clingyness and how I'm always lovey and touchy feely, the only other person who can take it is Wally and KayKay," Skylar told them. Suddenly the bell rang. The teens went to there next class together.

**OK so thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Bruce Gone Soft?

13 year old Skylar sat in the living room playing fetch with her large, black Great Dane, Ace. Bruce sat in his lazy boy on his laptop trying to finish a stock report that was supposed to be given to his co worker Lucious Fox two days ago. Alfred was out running some errands. Things were running smoothly in the manor. Tim walked into the living room and sat down next to Skylar. Ace layed down next to the teens panting and worn out from running back and forth from Skylar to wherever she threw the ball they were playing with.

"You know, Ace looks so vicious but he really is just a marshmallow," Tim stated as he pet the dog's head.

"Not entirely, he is vicious when he wants to be, he once saved the Young Justice team from being killed one by one," Bruce stated looking up from his laptop screen.

"Yup, he nearly died that day, but thank God Kaldur saved him," Skylar told her dad.

"How did Bruce let you keep an animal? He seems like someone who would say no to an animal," Tim asked.

"Well..."

*Flashback*

Mkaylee bounced up to Skylar giving her a bear hug, "Mack!" she squealed in her ear. Skylar pulled her off from how loud she squealed in her ear, "Gee, Mkaylee we just saw each other." "I know, but I'm always happy to see my Mack!" she said way to cheerful. "So are you really walking home by yourself." "Yea Alfred's running late so he'll be home when I get there." "Well be careful Mack, bad people like cuties like you." Mkaylee told her seriously. Sky laughed at her face expression. "Don't worry KayKay I'll be fine trust me." She told Mkaylee giving her, her famous smirk.

Luckily the school wasn't far from the Manor; was by walking past an alley way when a cry caught her ears. She stopped and heard the cry again; she backed up in front of the alley looking to see if she saw anything or one. "Hello is anyone there?" she called in alley way. The same cry came again, but sounded more like whimpering coming from where the huge trash can was, she walked toward it cautiously, but the sound came from beside the can on the ground covered by newspaper.

She carefully removed the newspaper to reveal a little black puppy. Her eyes widened, it was so small and cute, but he was shaking from the cold; "Oh my gosh you're so cute!" she squealed at the puppy, it got scared and cowered back. "It's ok I won't hurt you pup, hmm you look like a Great Dane puppy!"

She tired to pick him up, but she went to bite at her making her pull her hands back, she stepped back to think about how to get it to trust her.

A brilliant thought came to mind, Sky took her lunch box from her bag and pulled out the turkey sandwich she didn't finish and tore a piece of turkey off. She crouched down in front of it which made the pup back up again. "Here try it, it tastes really good." She coaxed the pup; it sniffed the meat in her hand before hesitantly taking it. It ate the turkey like it was starving. "See good isn't it?" she smiled at it.

Sky fed the rest of the turkey to the pup, it sniffed to see if she had any more, she pet it gently on the head and the pup melted in her hand just at the caring touch. It lay on its back for a belly rub, which she gladly gave him, " and you're the cutest dog ever." She cooed at him. "You know what I'll bring you home!" she exclaimed to him, but he just looked at her not understanding.

Sky pulled out her sweatshirt and carefully picked up the pup and wrapped him in it. She cuddled him to her chest, "There all warm now." The puppy snuggled in her arms and fell asleep.

Wayne Manor

Alfred had just finished putting away groceries when the young Miss of the house came bounding in the kitchen. "Hello Miss Wayne how was your." Alfred stopped mid-sentence to look at the pup in her arms. "Look Alfred I found a Great Dane puppy!" she told him excitedly, "Isn't he just the cutest!?" "Well he is quiet a cute one, but why do you have him Miss Wayne?' Alfred asked. "I found him in an alley way I passed and and he was crying and shaking, so I gave him the turkey from my left over sandwich and he let me pick him up do you think we could keep him Alfred?" she told and asked him in one breath.

Actually Alfred really thought the pup was very cute and would gladly let her keep him seeing as she was so happy about it, plus he liked to see Sky happy. "Well Miss I would gladly say yes to keeping him, but I'm not the one you should ask." She pouted at the thought of asking Bruce because he would most likely say no.

"Oh come on Alfred can you ask him?" she pleaded giving him the eyes, Alfred tried hard to resist, "I'm sorry Miss, but if you want this puppy you must ask permission from your father." She huffed and agreed to asking Bruce, "Before you do that why don't we give this pup a bath, he is filthy I'm sure." Alfred went and got rubber gloves, soap, and a towel. They took him to a rarely used bathroom, Alfred ran the water to warm it and luckily the pup let them wash him without resistance.

Watchtower

Batman was currently in the weapons room upgrading some weapons when the Flash appeared. "Hey Bats you've got an incoming message from the Bat cave. Batman stopped what he was doing immediately of course thinking that something horrible happened to Gia or Alfred. He got to the monitor womb walking up to the big computer. "Batman here." He answered, "Hi Daddy!" Skylar's smiling face appeared on the screen. Batman looked at her, "Skylar why are you on the Bat computer?' he asked.

"Does there have to be a reason why to call my loving awesome dad?" Sky asked smiling in an angleish matter.

'What did you do?" Bruce asked seriously

"Well I wanted to ask you something super important, but you have to promise me you won't say no right away?" He sighed, but promised. "Ok on my way home I passed an alley way and I heard crying and it turns out to be a puppy and-." "Get to the point." Batman cut her off. "Well can I keep him please Daddy?" she picked up the pup showing him to the Dark knight. Batman's eyes narrowed at the dog being in the Bat cave, actually the thing shouldn't even be in his house.

"No-" "You promised not to say no right away". Batman glared at her. "Skylar Mackenzie do you have any understanding how much work a pet is, and besides dogs are messy, needy creatures, also it's a puppy at that meaning even more mess, I do Not want that thing in my house!" Batman growled out his little rant. Sky's eyes widened and Batman noticed, "Dad the dog has feelings to," Sky said in a sarcastic tone." "Skylar don't,"he said pleading sounding. "Y-You haven't e-even seen h-him," she picked up the pup to show him, it lifted up its head and licked her chin as a few fake tears fell, "H-He's a Great D-Dane boy puppy, he was all a-alone." She full on puppy dog faced him now..

Batman now felt really bad about saying no to his little dancer, but a dog, it wasn't happening, I mean he wanted to beat himself up at how much of a jerk he was being. "Geez Bats you cant say no to that face, come on at least consider it; hey it's a real cute pup." He turned at the sound of the Flash's voice and turned around to see the Flash, Superman, and Wonder woman. All three started to hound on the Dark Knight about letting Sky keep the little pup. "Please Dad, look at his widdle face." Skylar said in a sad baby tone showing him the pup's adorable face.

"Skylar Mackenzie, I said no, and no means no," Batman told his pleading child.

The three heroes behind him awed at the pup, Batman sighed knowing he was defeated. "Fine, he can stay on one condition you are responsible for him at all cost and nothing better not be destroyed when I get back understand?" "Yes Daddy! Thank you so much I promise to take care of him, well bye Dad love you! thanks you guys!" And the screen went blank. "Well Batman I think your starting to turn soft. Also you've got a cute kid." Superman teased, "Shut up Boy Scout." Batman said and stormed off, he had a feeling he'd regret this.

"Alfred he said yes!" Sky exclaimed running to Alfred. "Well Miss I'm happy to hear that, now what shall you call him?" She thought for a moment, "I'll call him Ace, it's perfect!" she nuzzled him head.

Later on Batman came back turning into Bruce; he came up to the den where the clock was to see Sky on the floor with the pup he saw earlier. "Daddy you're back!" she hugged his leg. "Look at this Ace is such a smart puppy, just watch." She told him as Bruce sat down, he let the name Ace sink in, it had a good ring to it. "Ok Ace ready?" she held a pic of the joker out in front of her to show the pup and suddenly the cutie turned vicious looking at it and barking at the pic. Bruce was surprised by this, next she held out a pic of her and he turned sweet again barking happily.

Next a pic of Two-Face and he turned vicious again, she switched to a pic of Bruce, he turned back sweet and finally Batman, but the pup stared quizzically at the photo before barking happily. "See he knows bad people from good people!" She told Bruce really proud. (Hmm maybe this dog isn't a bad idea, with the right training he'll be the perfect protect dog for Sky, also he's a Great Dane) Bruce thought in his head.

He smiled and placed a hand on Ace's head rubbing it, "Welcome to the family Ace."

*End of flashback*

"Wow, looks like you have gone soft, Bruce," Tim commented.

Bruce looked at him with a smile and chuckled.

"No, I just have a spoiled brat for a child," Bruce said playfully refferring to his daughter.

"Ah, hey that's not nice," Skylar said laughing.

"You know i was kidding, I love you both," Bruce said putting the laptop down on the table next to him and getting on the ground pulling the two into a hug.

"We love you too, dad," Skylar told him.


End file.
